L'Héritier du peuple des oubliés
by Sunnefo
Summary: Il y a quatre fondateurs à Poudlard, quatre blasons, quatre maisons… Tous les élèves ayant été accepté à l'école des sorciers se doivent d'être réparti dans l'une d'entre elle. Tous, vraiment ?
1. Chapitre 1: La mystérieuse lettre

**L'héritier du peuple des oubliés:**

Résumé : Il y a quatre fondateurs à Poudlard, quatre blasons, quatre maisons… Tous les élèves ayant été accepté à l'école des sorciers se doivent d'être réparti dans l'une d'entre elle. Tous, vraiment ?

Pairing : Ce sera un Harry/Severus (appelé aussi "Snarry" par certains), mais je précise bien que le couple se développe plus tardivement dans l'histoire (vers le 20ème chapitre) car le début de ce récit raconte l'enfance et l'adolescence d'Harry.

Précisions : J'ai déjà écrit toute l'histoire donc ne vous faites pas de soucis, vous verrez la fin de cette fiction (je sais à quel point c'est agaçant au possible de ne jamais voir le bout d'une histoire que l'on aime). Sinon, ce n'est pas un gentil petit Potty que vous verrez ici, mais clairement ce que l'on appelle dans le jargon un « Dark Harry »… quoique. Pour le reste, je vous laisse la surprise (ça ne serait pas marrant sinon, n'est-ce pas ?) !

Disclaimer : Les personnages et lieux appartiennent à la très célèbre et génialissime (comme moi ? Ok je sors) J.K Rowling, qui a bien voulu me prêter (ou pas) son monde merveilleux pour que je fasse mumuse avec cette fiction. L'histoire m'appartient (rien qu'à moi, niark niark !).

Les phrases qui entrecoupent le récit sont les paroles (en anglais et traduites de la chanson somewhere only we know de Keane). Elles n'ont aucune importance dans le récit sinon de marquer une pause (et accessoirement, j'adore cette chanson aussi).

* * *

Chapitre I : La lettre :

L'enfant gisait, endormi, sur un matelas miteux et couvert de crasses. Une couverture trouée recouvrait ses membres gracieux, mais si fins. Dans son sommeil, il grelottait, les lèvres bleuies, c'était vrai qu'il faisait froid dans son placard.

Un bruit léger retentit au matin, un claquement de porte. L'enfant se réveilla, aux aguets. Il ne dormait jamais profondément et la prudence était devenue pour lui comme une seconde nature.

D'une main il tâtonna dans le noir et tomba enfin sur ses lunettes. Il les posa sur son nez à la hâte, et l'obscurité s'éclaira.

Juste un peu.

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux ébène, toujours aussi emmêlés, puis soupira. Il attendait, sachant que d'ici quelques minutes il devrait se tenir prêt pour une nouvelle journée, encore une autre.

Le déclic habituel de l'ouverture de son placard retentit, il ouvrit la porte et sortit, tête baissée.

« Prépare le déjeuner, et tâche de ne rien laisser brûler, imbécile » ordonna l'homme massif en frappant l'arrière de la tête de l'enfant en guise de salut.

« Oui oncle Vernon » Répondit celui-ci, le regard dur, le visage impassible et la mâchoire crispée. Il faisait profil bas, car il avait appris au fil des ans à ne laisser transparaître aucune émotion, et surtout pas de la peur.

Le jeune garçon, aussi connu sous le nom d'Harry Potter, était âgé d'une dizaine d'années. Il était petit et bien trop maigre pour son âge mais il possédait en revanche des yeux d'un vert éclatant qui hypnotisaient quiconque y plongeait le regard. Malheureusement, l'émeraude si caractéristique de ses yeux était caché par une monstrueuse paire de lunettes rondes aux verres épais et aux branches rafistolées de nombreuses fois, qui n'étaient même pas correctement adaptées à sa vue. Son oncle avait consenti à les lui acheter après qu'Harry soit rentré de l'école avec un mot de son institutrice lui conseillant vivement d'aller voir un ophtalmologue… pour la troisième fois en seulement deux semaines. Et il avait dû travailler dur pour rembourser le prix de ses verres.

Comme il le faisait bien souvent, le garçon ouvrit la porte du frigo, prit les œufs et les écrasa dans un saladier. Il ajouta à la préparation les légumes et les cubes de jambon et mélangea le tout avec un fouet. Il y ajouta finalement du lait puis il fit enfin griller la préparation dans une poêle. Quand l'omelette eut pris une belle couleur dorée, il la retira de la casserole, la déposa sur un plat et il la coupa en trois parts égales : une pour son oncle, l'autre pour sa tante et la dernière pour son cousin.

Ses gestes étaient nets, assurés, rendus précis par la force de l'habitude. Sa première omelette, il l'avait cuisinée alors qu'il n'avait que 5 ans, et à présent il aurait presque pu en cuisiner les yeux fermés. Quoiqu'il n'allait pas se risquer au jeu, car à la moindre petite erreur de sa part il pouvait s'attendre à de sévères représailles de la part des adultes de la maison, et brûler un plat pouvait être dangereux.

Bien entendu, Harry n'avait pas le droit de manger la même nourriture que sa « famille », si l'on pouvait l'appeler ainsi. Selon son oncle, tout ce qui touchait l'enfant était indigne d'être touché ensuite par quelqu'un d'autre. Surtout si ce quelqu'un était l'un des Dursley. Et pourtant, cela n'empêchait pas l'adulte d'obliger son neveu à faire la cuisine, le ménage, la vaisselle et bien d'autres tâches domestiques encore.

Le garçon, silencieux, regarda sa famille manger depuis la cuisine, le ventre gargouillant. Il mourrait de faim mais il devait toujours attendre qu'ils aient fini leur repas avant de lui-même pouvoir manger, car on l'autorisait seulement à se nourrir des restes quand il restait quelque chose. Aussitôt que son oncle, sa tante et son cousin Dudley furent sortis de la salle à manger, il se précipita vers la table et dévora jusqu'à la moindre petite miette de nourriture que les Dursley avaient laissé traîner, que ce soit sur la table comme au sol. Il n'allait pas faire la fine bouche, puisqu'il avait l'estomac complètement vide.

Il débarrassa la table, fit la vaisselle, rangea la cuisine puis alla chercher la liste de tâches que lui avait laissé son oncle sur le bureau. Son après-midi fut à peine suffisante pour achever de repeindre la clôture du jardin, d'arroser les plantes, d'aller faire les courses, de cirer le parquet du salon et de passer l'aspirateur au deuxième étage. Tandis qu'il terminait ses travaux, Pétunia s'était assise sur une chaise au soleil et sirotait un verre de thé glacé en regardant le gamin travailler, sans une once de remords.

Au début, elle n'avait pas été d'accord du tout avec le fait de récupérer le fils de sa sœur. Après tout, les Potter étaient tous des anormaux, et le fils n'allait pas déroger à la règle. Il était hors de question que son neveu mette ne serait-ce qu'un pied dans sa maison. Mais son mari l'avait finalement convaincue, et puis, il fallait bien avouer que le gamin était utile, très utile même. Elle avait eu la bonté de le recueillir alors il était évident qu'il devait payer son loyer. Et puis le morveux n'était bon qu'à faire la cuisine et le ménage de toute façon, contrairement à son Dudleynouchet, qui lui était très intelligent et qui avait la plupart du temps d'excellentes notes.

Et pour cause, c'était son petit cousin qui lui faisait ses devoirs et qui l'aidait à tricher, bien malgré lui, d'ailleurs. Le petit Harry était très intelligent et vif d'esprit, mais il n'avait jamais le temps de faire ses devoirs et de réviser, et de plus il n'avait pas le droit d'avoir de bonnes notes "pour ne pas dépasser Dudley".

A 19h, celui-ci se hâta de se rendre dans la cuisine et prépara la dîner. Une demi-heure plus tard, alors qu'il avait pratiquement terminé, il entendit son oncle rentrer du travail.

« Les ventes de perceuses ont chuté de 30 pourcent ce mois-ci ! » Soupira l'homme d'une voix contrariée, s'adressant à sa femme et à son fils dans le salon.

Cinq minutes plus tard, il fit irruption dans la pièce où le cadet se trouvait. Rien qu'à sa mine Harry comprit que l'adulte avait passé une très mauvaise journée. Et si son oncle avait passé une journée exécrable, la sienne n'allait pas mieux se terminer, l'enfant le savait d'avance.

L'homme jeta un regard malveillant à son neveu, qui frémit imperceptiblement à ce geste. Il s'attendait au pire.

« Le repas n'est pas encore prêt ! Tu es vraiment un crétin, un incapable, espèce de sale monstre ! » Hurlât' il.

Puis il s'approcha du garçon, l'air menaçant. Harry recula, apeuré, perdant toute gestion de ses émotions et essayant tant bien que mal de garder une distance de sécurité entre eux. Il se retrouva finalement acculé contre le mur de la cuisine, séparé de son oncle par quelques centimètres à peine, plus assez loin pour se protéger de la colère de l'adulte.

Vernon leva son poing et l'abattit violement sur le nez du gamin, qui se brisa sous le choc. Harry sentit une douleur aïgue lui vriller le nez, lui faisant monter les larmes aux yeux. Il n'en laissa pas couler une seule, ne voulant pas donner à son oncle la joie de voir pleurer. Il renifla, sentant un liquide poisseux couler le long de son menton et tacher le sol de la cuisine. Un goût métallique lui vînt en bouche, lui donnant la nausée.

« Tu réponds pas, hein ? » Poursuivit l'adulte, une lueur malsaine dans les yeux. De son point-de-vue, son neveu faisait un parfait punching-ball, servant juste comme exutoire à sa colère.

Pendant le quart-d'heure qui suivit, le petit garçon encaissa les coups sans broncher, recroquevillé sur le sol. Il s'était roulé en boule et il avait passé ses bras autour de son torse en position fœtale, tentant de protéger son corps aussi bien que possible. De temps en temps, il laissait échapper un petit cri de douleur quand son oncle le frappait trop fort.

Lorsque celui-ci fut lassé de se défouler sur son neveu, il se pencha, essuya ses mains pleines de sang sur le pull deux fois trop grand de l'enfant, s'alluma une cigarette puis quitta enfin la cuisine en déclarant à Harry :

« N'oublie pas de nettoyer la cuisine et de laver tes vêtements, le monstre, tu as foutu du sang partout. Tu sais comme Pétunia déteste la saleté.»

Puis il se mit à rire.

Deux heures plus tard, alors que le soleil était déjà couché depuis un certain temps sur Privet Drive, un petit garçon était assis sur son lit, dans l'obscurité de son placard. Il avait les yeux fermés très fort et se concentrait sur son nez cassé, le tenant entre ses deux petites mains. Soudain, une lumière vive jaillit de ses paumes vers son visage, et, dans un léger craquement, l'arête de son nez se remit en place.

Le petit garçon laissa échapper un petit sourire satisfait. Son nez était toujours douloureux, mais au moins il ne lui resterait aucune trace de cette blessure. Sans ses mystérieux pouvoirs, il serait sans aucun doute mort depuis longtemps, il le savait.

Il avait découvert qu'il n'était pas qu'un gamin ordinaire à l'âge de ses 6 ans, quand après un cauchemar très réaliste il avait créé de la lumière, la même lumière qu'il créait encore aujourd'hui. Bien sûr au début il avait eu peur. La panique qui s'était emparée de lui la première fois l'avait laissé sans voix pendant près d'une heure. Mais rapidement, une fois la surprise passée, il s'était repris et avait commencé ses expériences.

Dans un dernier effort de concentration, le petit garçon fit apparaître trois boules lumineuses et les laissa flotter dans la petite pièce. Il ne connaissait pas toute l'étendue de ses capacités mais petit à petit il apprenait, se découvrant. Et il adorait ça, cette impression de puissance qui s'emparait de lui était un de ses seul moment de bonheur durant ses journées.

Dans la semi-obscurité de son placard, l'enfant serra ses poings de toutes ses forces, le menton toujours couvert de sang séché. Ravalant ses larmes, le petit murmura d'un ton glacial et déterminé.

« Un jour je me vengerai. Un jour je vous tuerais, tous. Je serai le plus fort et plus personne n'aura le droit de me donner d'ordres. »

Comme en écho à son serment, une chouette hulula dans la nuit, pareille à un signe du destin, elle s'approchait lentement de la maison dans laquelle il habitait.

Inconscient de ce qui arrivait, Harry enleva ses lunettes et se frotta les joues, y laissant des traces rouges. Quand il releva la tête, ses yeux brillèrent d'une lueur étrange.

La lumière bleutée qui flottait dans la pièce était tout juste assez intense pour éclairer la couleur pour le moins inhabituelle de ses pupilles :

Écarlate.

« Un jour je me vengerai. »

* * *

_-oOo- "I walked across, an empty land" -oOo-_

_- (J'ai traversé une contrée déserte) -_

* * *

Le lendemain matin, le jeune Harry se réveilla une seconde fois au son de la porte de la chambre de son oncle qui se fermait.

Dix minutes plus tard, sa tante était devant sa porte, l'air pincé comme à chaque fois qu'elle voyait le garçon.

« Réveille-toi et file dans la cuisine » lui ordona-t'elle.

« Oui tante Pétunia » répondit l'enfant, docilement.

Elle ne répondit pas et s'écarta, laissant sortir son neveu. Il s'était résigné depuis longtemps à obéir à sa famille. Bien sûr, il avait honte. Honte de se laisser traiter comme un esclave, honte de se faire frapper. Mais il ne pouvait rien y changer. Il savait que dans tous les cas, son oncle était plus fort que lui. Et il fallait dire aussi que la douleur occasionnée par ses punitions était suffisante pour étouffer dans l'œuf toute tentative de révolte de sa part, quelle qu'elle soit. Même ce qu'il aimait appeler « ses pouvoirs » ne l'aidaient en rien pour se défendre, il n'était pas encore assez fort.

Depuis qu'il était bébé, rien n'avait changé. Il avait fini par trouver sa vie chez les Dursley presque normale, même s'il savait pertinemment bien que chez les autres jeunes de son âge ce n'était pas la même chose et qu'il était maltraité par sa famille. Mais encore une fois, il avait honte. Et après 11 ans de mauvais traitements, comble de l'horreur, il s'y était presque habitué. Alors il se taisait, attendant son heure.

Il enfila ses habits à la hâte, une chemise et un pantalon trois fois trop grand pour lui et ayant appartenu auparavant à son cousin, puis prépara le petit déjeuner. Alors qu'il était encore une fois posté dans la cuisine, attendant la fin du repas des Dursley, son oncle lui ordonna d'aller chercher le courrier. Il sortit de la cuisine, la démarche légèrement hésitante et fatiguée puisqu'il n'était pas encore tout à fait remis de l'épisode de la veille, et traversa le hall d'entrée.

Un mouvement inhabituel derrière les fins rideaux de dentelles attira l'attention d'Harry. Il s'approcha de la fenêtre et écarta les tentures. Devant la maison, perché au-dessus du portail de l'entrée se tenait un grand hibou gris, majestueux, qui se lissait les plumes.

L'enfant se fit la réflexion qu'il était étrange de voir un hibou en journée car habituellement, elles étaient des créatures nocturnes. Il se souvenait de l'avoir lu dans un des livres que Dudley n'avait jamais ouvert. Mais il n'y prêta pas plus attention et poursuivit son chemin vers la porte d'entrée au milieu de laquelle se trouvait la boite aux lettres.

Ce jour-là, il y avait 3 enveloppes. Il avait pris l'habitude de lire le courrier de sa famille, c'était même l'un de ses seuls loisirs. Le peu de temps qu'il avait pour ramener les lettres dans la salle à manger le forçait à se dépêcher, mais il parvenait généralement à finir de survoler les lettres à temps.

La première lettre était une carte postale de mauvais goût envoyé par la tante Marge, et devant le peu d'intérêt qu'elle présentait, le garçon passa vite à autre chose. Généralement, Marge écrivait très mal et son écriture était remplie de fautes d'orthographe rendant ses écrits peu agréables à lire.

Ensuite venait une facture d'électricité, qu'il ne lut pas non plus. La dernière enveloppe, bien plus intéressante était faite d'un papier brun, ressemblant à du parchemin, et très peu habituel. C'était même la première fois qu'Harry en voyait un pareil. Elle était retournée, et sur son dos le jeune Harry observa un instant le blason qui s'y trouvait, imprimé en noir et blanc. Il était divisé en quatre parties, chacune illustrée d'un animal. En haut à droite, un lion d'or, venait ensuite un serpent d'argent, un blaireau noir et blanc et enfin un aigle brun-rouge. En dessous l'on pouvait lire une inscription:

_"Draco Dormien Nunquam Titillandus"_

Le jeune garçon supposa que c'était sans doute du latin, mais n'ayant jamais appris cette langue, il fut incapable de la traduire.

Il ne sut pas expliquer pourquoi, mais cette image l'attirait inexplicablement. Elle exerçait sur l'enfant une fascination étrange, réveillant en lui comme une vague impression de nostalgie ou de souvenirs longtemps oubliés. Il fronça les sourcils, intrigué, et parvint à grand peine à quitter le sceau des yeux. Il retourna la lettre.

A peine eut-il lu la première ligne qu'il écarquilla les yeux :

_« Monsieur Harry Potter,_

_Dans le placard sous l'escalier,_

_4, Privet Drive,_

_Little Whining, Surrey »_

Avant ce jour, il n'avait jamais reçu de lettres. Il caressa tout doucement le papier, comme hypnotisé, ne croyant pas sa chance.

« Alors le monstre, il vient ce courrier ! » Hurla son oncle, faisant sursauter l'enfant, qui en avait presque oublié où il se trouvait. D'un seul mouvement, il se précipita silencieusement vers son placard, glissa la lettre par-dessous la porte et se rendit au salon, se promettant de revenir la lire plus tard.

« C'est tout ? » Aboya Vernon, arrachant le courrier des mains du garçon. Celui-ci hochât la tête et retourna calmement dans la cuisine, le cœur encore tout palpitant de sa récente découverte.

Un millier de questions lui passaient par la tête, toutes sans réponses. Qui lui avait envoyé cette lettre ? Quel était ce blason étrange ? Et surtout, qu'il y avait-il donc dedans ? Devant une telle somme d'interrogations, il mit de côté tout ce qui avait à trait avec ce mystérieux courrier, il y réfléchirait plus tard. L'heure des réponses n'était pas encore venue et il n'allait pas se concentrer là-dessus inutilement pour le moment.

Il observa son oncle, qui déchiffrait plus qu'il ne lisait la carte de sa sœur.

« Marge est malade à cause d'un bulot avarié » Annonça-t'il à sa femme et à son fils, qui dévorait ses tartines.

« Ah bon ? » Répondit Pétunia, l'air totalement désintéressé.

S'ensuivit une conversation peu distrayante sur les coquillages et les crustacés qui se poursuivit jusqu'à la fin du déjeuner.

Pour le garçon, la journée passa lentement, vraiment trop lentement. Quand vînt enfin pour lui l'heure de prendre son verre d'eau, son pain et d'aller se coucher, il trépignait d'impatience.

« Va te coucher, l'anormal » Lui dit finalement son oncle. Le jeune garçon acquiesça doucement, essayant (avec relativement peu de succès) de ne pas paraitre trop content, et se dirigea à pas lents vers son placard tout en sentant le regard soupçonneux de l'adulte peser ses épaules.

Il s'empara à la hâte de la lettre et la cacha sous une latte du parquet. Bien lui en prit car il à peine fut-il allongé sur son lit que Vernon ouvrit la porte et balaya d'un coup d'œil le débarras. Il avait senti son neveu étrange ce jour-là, et avait comme un mauvais pressentiment.

Harry, quant à lui, avait les yeux clos et faisait semblant de dormir. Ne remarquant rien d'anormal, Vernon referma la porte une bonne fois pour toutes et monta rejoindre sa femme dans la chambre. Le garçon se redressa et s'assit en tailleur sur le sol, les yeux toujours fermés.

Il se concentra un instant et fit apparaitre la lumière. Voyant l'éclaircissement à travers ses paupières, il ouvrit les yeux puis se pencha vers le sol. Il souleva le morceau de bois masquant l'enveloppe puis s'en empara.

Après avoir observé plus attentivement le papier et l'écriture verte soignée qui le constellait il la retourna.

Et enfin, fébrilement, il déchira le haut de l'enveloppe et en sortit le parchemin.

* * *

_-oOo- "I knew the pathway like the back of my hand" -oOo-_

_- (Je connaissais le chemin comme la paume de ma main) -_

* * *

Petit mot de fin les amis ! : Voilà, c'est la fin de ce premier chapitre, j'espère que cela vous à plu… Je vous conseille vivement d'aller lire la note de début de chapitre, au moins celle de celui-ci. Tous les avis et conseils sont les bienvenus (je vous jure que je ne mords pas) !

Mon rythme de parution sera d'un chapitre tous les quinze jours (le samedi), sans faute. Le premier chapitre est assez court par rapport aux autres, car il est surtout la en guise de « prologue ».

Merci pour votre lecture…


	2. Chapitre 2: Une bien étrange journée

**L'Héritier du peuple des Oubliés :**

Note de début de chapitre: Voici le chapitre 2, un peu en avance (j'ai pas résisté :D). Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une rewiew (**Belle-Cuddy, Daravis, Biloulette, ReimaChan, accroOvampire, eloise, Leluka-san, Sawson, Sauvage, BlueSkySword (une chose à te dire, merci 'fieu), Mini-Yuya et Oliemainverte)**, c'est vraiment super encourageant.

* * *

Chapitre II : Le chemin de traverse :

_« __**Collège Poudlard, école de sorcellerie :**_

_Cher Monsieur Potter,_

_Nous avons le plaisir de vous annoncer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège Poudlard._

_Vous trouverez-ci-joint la liste des équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité._

_Nous attendons votre hibou pour le 31 juillet au plus tard._

_Veuillez croire, Monsieur Potter, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués._

**_Minerva Mc Gonnagal, directrice adjointe._**_ »_

Harry lâcha la lettre, qui atterrit sur le sol dans un froissement. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains, plongé dans une intense réflexion. Il était en état de choc, en un instant tout ce en quoi il croyait était remis en cause. Il analysait chaque élément de la lettre, mais il devait reconnaitre que peu de ses questions avaient trouvé réponse dans la missive et que de nombreuses interrogations supplémentaires avaient fait leur apparition.

Il prit le parchemin restant et le parcourra en vitesse. Il s'agissait d'une liste de fournitures qui comportait notamment des livres de magie divers, un chaudron en étain, des gants en peau de dragons et surtout… une baguette magique. Elle était écrite, tout comme la première feuille, d'une écriture cursive verte et très soignée.

Le garçon fit appel à toutes ses capacités de concentration pour analyser précisément ce qui lui arrivait. Il détestait ne pas comprendre, et là il était totalement perdu. Il y avait deux solutions, soit tout ceci était une vaste blague, soit tout était vrai, ce qui aurait voulu dire qu'il était _un sorcier._

Plus le jeune garçon réfléchissait, plus il se rendait compte que tout concordait. Ses pouvoirs, le hibou aperçu par la fenêtre, le papier étrange de la lettre, la liste de fournitures… Tout collait parfaitement. C'était trop recherché pour une simple farce et de plus, jamais sa famille n'aurait plaisanté avec un tel sujet. Ils détestaient tout ce qui avait trait à l'imagination ou au paranormal, alors de la sorcellerie…

_« C'est impossible » _Se dit-il.

Son esprit rationnel lui hurlait que tout cela était impensable et pourtant, au fond de lui il voulait y croire. Il s'était souvent posé des questions sur ses origines, les Dursley n'ayant jamais voulu lui parler de ses parents, et il avait le pressentiment qu'enfin il aurait des réponses.

Assommé par toutes ces nouveautés, Harry s'endormit après avoir rangé son précieux courrier dans sa cachette.

* * *

_-oOo- « I felt the earth, beneath my feet » -oOo-_

_-(Je sentais la terre sous mes pas)-_

* * *

Harry dormit mal cette nuit-là et se réveilla beaucoup plus tôt que d'accoutumée. Son premier réflexe fut de se précipiter près de sa cachette dans le but de vérifier si sa lettre y était toujours. Dieu merci, il souffla de soulagement en constatant qu'elle n'avait pas disparu dans son sommeil.

Il n'avait pas rêvé.

Profitant du temps qui lui restait avant le réveil de son oncle, et donc le début de ses corvées, il reprit sa réflexion là où il l'avait laissé la veille.

Si le contenu de cette lettre était bel et bien exact, ce dont il était de plus en plus convaincu, il n'avait aucun moyen d'y répondre et de confirmer son inscription au collège, ce qui pouvait poser problème. Il n'avait pas de hibou (d'après la lettre, il supposait que c'était ainsi que les sorciers communiquaient) et de plus, il n'avait pas d'adresse à laquelle répondre. Il doutait fort qu'envoyer une lettre par la poste avec pour seule adresse « Poudlard, école de sorcellerie » soit une bonne idée.

Il aurait pu demander de l'aide, mais son oncle n'aurait jamais accepté une telle chose et il était totalement hors de question pour lui de montrer son courrier aux Dursley. A tous les coups, Vernon aurait brulé les feuilles dans la cheminée et il aurait été sévèrement battu pour son audace.

Petit à petit, le désespoir s'empara du garçon. Alors que des larmes commençaient à lui perler au coin des yeux, heureux hasard du Destin, un évènement inattendu et très inhabituel se produisit. Samedi matin, alors qu'il n'était que 7 heures, quelqu'un sonna à la porte.

Depuis son placard, Harry entendit son oncle grommeler. A la seconde sonnette, des bruits de pas descendirent l'escalier.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit dans un grincement.

« C'est pourquoi ? » Demanda l'oncle Vernon d'une voix endormie qu'Harry devinait méfiante et contrariée.

« Je viens chercher Mr. Potter » Répondit l'inconnu d'un ton grave et dépourvu d'émotion. Le cœur d'Harry s'emballa. Quelqu'un demandait à le voir, qui ? Et si c'était un de ces sorciers, comme ceux de la lettre ? Mais oui, c'était tout simplement évident…

« Il n'y a pas de Potter ici, sortez de mon terrain » Ordonna l'adulte, hostile.

« Vous vous êtes sans doute trompé d'endroit. » Finit-il.

A ces mots, une rage sans nom s'empara du jeune sorcier. Il ne voulait pas voir sa seule chance de partir lui filer entre les doigts. Il serra les poings, fixa son regard sur la serrure du placard et se mit à la marteler de coups de pieds. Finalement, au grand étonnement du garçon, la porte s'entrouvrit dans un déclic. L'enfant se calma immédiatement, lissa sa chemise et son pantalon et reprit un air impassible, voulant présenter le meilleur visage possible à l'inconnu.

Alerté par le bruit, Vernon se retourna et rougit de rage. Cependant, il ne fit rien, ne voulant pas attirer l'attention du voisinage et de l'homme sur Harry. En revanche, l'adulte lui jeta un coup d'œil, promettant des représailles pour plus tard.

Bravant sa peur, le garçon s'approcha de l'embrasure de la porte d'une démarche qu'il voulait assurée et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec l'inconnu.

C'était un homme de grande taille, aux cheveux noirs, mi-longs et graisseux. Il était maigre, de teint pâle et était vêtu d'une tenue particulièrement étrange.

_« Est-ce cela une robe de sorcier ? »_ Se questionna Harry, qui l'avait vu écrit sur sa liste de fourniture.

Par-dessus cette « Robe », il portait une cape, noire tout comme le reste de ses vêtements hormis une chemise grise. Le personnage dégageait une aura de froideur extrême, d'hostilité presque, mais rayonnait pourtant d'un charisme effrayant. Il était de ces gens qui attiraient chacun et qui pourtant avaient l'air absolument hors de portée.

« Monsieur Potter ? » Susurra l'homme d'une voix doucereuse.

Le garçon hocha la tête, la voix coupée par l'émotion. C'était la première fois de sa vie que quelqu'un venait sonner juste pour lui.

« Savez-vous pourquoi je suis là ? » Demanda le sorcier, l'air peu affable.

« Je n'en suis pas sûr, monsieur » Répondit celui-ci, poliment. Il faisait de son mieux pour paraitre normal, cachant autant que possible ses vêtements trop grands et ses bleus. Il ne voulait pas faire mauvaise impression devant le premier sorcier qu'il rencontrait, même si celui-ci avait l'air de tout sauf de vouloir être là.

« Vous avez reçu votre lettre ? » Et, voyant que le garçon l'avait bel et bien lue, il poursuivit « Je suis le professeur Snape, j'enseigne les potions à Poudlard et je suis venu vous accompagner pour l'achat de vos livres et fournitures. »

Entendant ces mots, l'oncle Vernon pâlit et appela sa femme en hurlant :

« Pétunia, descend immédiatement s'il te plait.»

Puis se tournant vers Harry il lui dit :

« Et le m… Harry, continue donc ta partie de cache-cache avec Dudley, tu t'étais si bien caché, ce serait vraiment dommage de perdre. » Dit celui-ci, défiant son neveu de désobéir.

« Potter viens avec moi » Opposa l'enseignant, contrarié d'être ralenti par ce qu'il pensait être des jeux d'enfants, surtout si l'un des enfants était le rejeton Potter. « La rentrée est dans un mois et il est grand temps qu'il s'y prépare ».

« Il n'ira pas là-bas, et je refuse de payer pour qu'on lui apprenne des tours de magie ! Il ne deviendra jamais comme ses imbéciles de parents » Dit Vernon, commençant à perdre patience.

L'orphelin encaissa les révélations, le regard haineux dirigé vers sa tante qui descendait l'escalier. Ainsi sa famille l'avait toujours su et ils n'avaient rien dit ! Pas que cela ne le surprenait réellement, loin de là. En l'espace de deux jours il en avait appris plus sur sa vie qu'en dix ans d'existence.

« Vous n'emporterez pas mon serv… neveu » Se contînt Vernon, luttant contre l'envie de frapper l'enfant à sang.

Le professeur sortit un étrange morceau de bois de sa manche et le pointa sur l'homme qui était en face de lui. D'un mouvement, il immobilisa son « adversaire » et se tourna vers la tante, il n'avait pas de temps à perdre.

« Pétunia, ça faisait longtemps. » Déclara-t'il, ironique.

« Severus ? Tu viens chercher le garçon ? » Répondit-elle, contrariée. Depuis qu'elle l'avait recueilli, elle avait toujours su que ce jour allait finir par arriver. Il n'y avait rien à faire c'était comme ça. Ces gens-là était étranges et surtout très dangereux. Elle devait le laisser partir, mais elle se promit qu'au retour du garçon il allait lui payer une fois encore son anomalie.

Snape hocha la tête puis tira le garçon par le bras. Personne ne s'y opposa, Vernon étant toujours pétrifié et sa femme quant à elle avait bien trop peur du sorcier pour s'opposer franchement au départ de son neveu.

« Dehors Potter, il est temps d'y aller » Conclut le professeur.

Celui-ci, un peu dépassé par les évènements, ne répliqua pas et suivit silencieusement l'adulte, bravant courageusement son anxiété et sa méfiance naturelle à suivre un parfait inconnu. Ils traversèrent la rue, s'engagèrent dans une ruelle sombre et s'arrêtèrent à côté d'une poubelle.

« Avez-vous déjà transplanné ? » Demanda l'homme en noir.

« Jamais, monsieur » répondit l'interpellé.

« Accrochez-vous à mon bras. Je vous préviens, c'est une sensation bizarre. » Affirma l'homme.

Le garçon obtempéra et se saisis prudemment du bras de son accompagnateur. D'un coup, ils disparurent. Harry sentit son ventre comme tiré en avant de son par un crochet, et décréta qu'il n'aimait pas ce mode de transport.

Quand il rouvrit ses yeux, qu'il avait fermés sous le coup de la surprise, il se trouvait sur la devanture d'un café aux murs et aux vitres sales. Au-dessus de la porte d'entrée trônait un vieux panneau qui oscillait au gré des coups de vents et sur lequel on pouvait lire :

_« Le Chaudron Baveur, bar depuis 1647 »_

Reprenant immédiatement la route, le professeur Snape poursuivit son chemin, n'accordant pas un seul regard à l'enfant qu'il accompagnait. Il ouvrit la porte du bar sans ménagement et l'envoya valser contre le mur. Ensuite, il traversa le café sans se soucier le moins du monde de tous les regards courroucés qu'on lui envoyait sur son passage.

Harry, pour sa part, suivait son futur professeur à une distance raisonnable et faisait tout son possible pour se fondre dans la masse et pour dissimuler l'émerveillement qui s'était emparé de tout son être.

Chacun dans ce café utilisait la magie avec une totale désinvolture ; l'un faisait léviter son journal dans les airs, l'autre faisait tourner la cuillère dans une tasse sans la tenir. C'était tout simplement… Magique.

Le garçon avait l'impression d'avoir trouvé sa place, comme si il était enfin rentré chez lui après plus de 10 ans d'absence. Comme il commençait à perdre le professeur de vue, il se dépêcha mais trébucha sur le pied d'une chaise, entrainant dans sa chute une jeune femme qui se trouvait devant lui.

Il se remit rapidement debout, rouge de honte, puis aida la jeune demoiselle à se redresser. Il s'excusa platement, sa voix suintant l'embarras. Pour se redonner un semblant de contenance, le jeune sorcier passa une main dans ses cheveux, exposant sans le vouloir une vieille cicatrice qu'il avait sur le front aux yeux de chacun.

La jeune femme qu'il avait bousculée écarquilla les yeux en voyant le légendaire éclair orner le haut du visage de son jeune interlocuteur.

« Par Merlin tout puissant, mais c'est Harry Potter ! » S'écria-t'elle.

Le silence se fit immédiatement dans la salle. Tout le monde fixait l'enfant, qui, encore une fois, ne comprenait rien. Avant qu'il n'ait eu véritablement le temps de réagir, il se retrouva entouré d'une foule de gens (tous les sorciers du café en vérité) voulant à tout prix lui serrer la main.

Emporté dans l'euphorie du mouvement, il ne vit pas le professeur, aussi sursauta-t'il vivement quand une voix s'éleva du fond de la pièce :

« POTTER, ICI TOUT DE SUITE ! »

L'interpellé soupira de soulagement quand il vit la foule des clients se fendre pour le laisser rejoindre l'homme. Il détestait au plus haut point être en contact avec les autres, et en particulier avec des inconnus. Celui-ci le toisa d'un air furieux.

« Evidemment, tout pour se faire remarquer » Siffla-t'il au jeune garçon.

L'interpellé ne répondit pas, pourtant piqué au vif par la remarque, car il avait parfaitement compris que cela ne ferait qu'attiser la colère de son aîné. C'était un homme borné qu'il valait sans doute mieux caresser dans le sens du poil.

Harry le suivit jusque devant un mur de briques rouges. L'homme sortit une seconde fois sa baguette magique et tapota quelques briques dans un ordre bien précis que le garçon s'empressa de mémoriser, jugeant que cela pourrait toujours servir dans le futur.

Tandis que l'adulte replaçait la baguette dans sa manche, le sol se mit à trembler et le mur disparut lentement pour laisser place à une grande arche de pierre grise.

Le visage de l'enfant s'illumina d'un sourire sincère qu'on ne lui voyait que rarement. S'il avait encore douté de la véracité de l'existence de la magie, désormais il était certain. Debout devant l'arche, il contemplait l'étrange quartier qui s'étendait à ses pieds. Des milliers de bâtiments tous plus différents les uns que les autres étaient disposés dans un ordre complètement hétéroclite qui défiait toute logique d'urbanisme.

Aucune ligne droite, aucun angle droit, aucune symétrie… Même dans les bâtiments eux-mêmes. Tantôt, un bâtiment imposant de marbre siégeait aux côtés d'une petite échoppe minable. Les rues étaient pavées, sinueuses et étroites et étaient arpentées sans cesse par un flot ininterrompu de sorciers.

Harry s'engagea dans l'allée principale sur les talons de Snape. Il y avait tant de chose à voir qu'il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Partout des affiches vantaient les mérites de tel parchemin ou encore de telle nourriture pour hiboux.

Il y avait tant de nouveautés que l'épisode du Chaudron Baveur fut vite relégué au second plan de ses pensées.

Le professeur fouilla ses poches et en sortit un parchemin semblable à celui qu'Harry avait reçu par courrier. Et effectivement, il s'agissait de la même liste de fournitures que la sienne.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant le bâtiment de marbre blanc que l'enfant avait repéré un peu avant. Une gravure à la manière de celle des temples romains indiquait qu'il s'agissait d'une banque. Une banque du nom de Gringotts.

Ils pénétrèrent dans un hall luxueux au plafond duquel pendaient de grands lustres en cristal. L'opulence de l'endroit ne fut pas ce qui étonna le plus le jeune sorcier ; en effet, assis derrière de hauts bureaux se tenaient d'étranges créatures.

Le mot « beau » était bien loin de les décrire : leurs têtes étaient ovales et ils possédaient d'étranges longues oreilles ainsi que deux rangées de dents pointues plutôt impressionnantes.

« Excusez-moi monsieur, mais que sont ces créatures ? » Ne put s'empêcher de demander le garçon.

La question surprit un peu l'adulte, qui comprit soudain que c'était sans doute la première fois que son cadet allait dans le monde sorcier.

« Des gobelins. Je vous conseille fortement de ne pas leur manquer de respect » Répondit-il, presque aimablement. L'enfant n'était pas si terrible que cela, au moins il était capable de garder sa langue dans sa poche, une qualité que peu de gamins possédaient.

Snape s'enfonça plus loin dans le hall et s'approcha finalement d'un des nombreux bureaux.

« J'accompagne le jeune Monsieur Potter. Il vient chercher un peu d'argent dans son coffre. » Expliqua le professeur.

Un gobelin pencha sa tête par-dessus le meuble et observa un instant l'enfant.

« Fort bien, est-ce que Mr. Potter à sa clef ? » Questionna le banquier.

Snape, qui l'avait déjà sorti de sa poche la lui tendit. Ensuite, il se pencha vers son interlocuteur et lui parla si doucement qu'Harry faillit ne pas entendre.

« J'ai aussi une lettre du professeur Dumbledore à propos de vous savez quoi, dans le coffre vous savez lequel. »

Le gobelin hochât la tête.

« Bien, Grispec va vous conduire aux coffres. » Dit-il.

Celui-ci les conduisit dans un wagonnet sur rail qui démarra aussitôt qu'ils furent assis à l'intérieur. Celui-ci roulait à vive allure à travers de sombres tunnels, rappelant à Harry les attractions dans lequel Dudley allait quelquefois, et ils s'arrêtèrent devant une porte incrustée dans la paroi de roche.

Grispec s'en approcha, faisant signe aux deux autres de le suivre.

« Coffre numéro 612, clé, s'il vous plait » Demanda le gobelin. Puis une fois qu'il l'eut en main il la fit tourner dans la serrure.

Puis il ouvrit la porte.

« Tenez, mettez un peu d'argent là-dedans » Lâcha Snape à Harry en lui tendant une bourse en cuir.

Le coffre-fort était rempli de montagnes de pièces de différentes couleurs. Une, la plus petite était en bronze, l'autre argentée et la dernière était composée d'une multitude de grosses pièces d'or.

« Les petites rouges sont des noises, les moyennes des mornilles et les autres sont des gallions. Les gallions sont celles qui valent le plus cher. » Expliqua le gobelin, serviable devant l'air un peu perdu du garçon.

Harry prit des poignées de pièces un peu au hasard, ignorant la valeur marchande de la monnaie, et les fourra dans le petit sac en cuir.

On referma le coffre puis ils remontèrent dans le wagon. Trois minutes plus tard, ils s'arrêtèrent une seconde fois devant un autre coffre.

« Restez dans le wagon Potter » Ordonna le professeur.

Il se leva et entra dans le coffre. Harry remarqua avec surprise que celui-ci était entièrement vide à l'exception d'un petit paquet pas plus gros qu'une main. Snape le prit et le cacha dans la poche intérieure de sa veste.

Ils prirent pour la dernière fois le wagon et sortirent de la banque.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'ils commencèrent leurs courses. Ils achetèrent d'abord les livres de classes (qui étaient au nombre de six) dans une librairie du nom de Fleury et Bott. Harry profita d'un court instant ou son professeur le lâcha du regard pour acheter en douce de nombreux livres supplémentaires, les uns parlant des coutumes sorcières et les autres de la magie en général. Il voulait se préparer aux mieux pour sa nouvelle vie.

Ils se rendirent ensuite chez madame Guipure, une couturière, chez qui ils achetèrent une garde-robe complète au garçon (chapeau, capes et uniformes réglementaires).

L'étape suivante fut la boutique « Tout pour les Potionistes » dans laquelle ils restèrent un peu plus longtemps.

Harry attendait son professeur, qui choisissait soigneusement ses ingrédients depuis plus d'un quart d'heure en déambulant dans les rayons. C'était un grand magasin assez moderne qui lui rappelait par bien des aspects les grandes surfaces où il allait faire les courses le samedi pour les Dursley.

Des centaines de bacs de verres étaient entassés contre les murs, remplis de diverses plantes ou animaux utiles dans le brassage de diverses décoctions. Alors qu'il était dans la section vivarium et qu'il regardait une étrange grenouille bleue et rouge, il fut intrigué par une voix sifflante qui lui semblait toute proche de lui.

_« Ssssoif, ssssoif. »_

Il regarda autour de lui mais ne vit personne. Il tendit l'oreille et se rapprocha lentement de la source du bruit, et, à sa grande surprise il s'arrêta devant une vitre d'où semblait provenir le sifflement.

Un petit serpent bleu presque turquoise aux étranges ailes dorées était enroulé autour d'un petit œuf et se léchait les crochets. Harry, le trouvant magnifique s'accroupit au sol et posa la main sur le carreau.

_« Bonjour petit serpent, tu es vraiment beau » _Murmura-t'il.

_« Suis pas un serpent, jeune humain qui parle ma langue, je suis un draikon, de l'espèce de ceux-qui-savent-voler. » _Répondit le reptile, vexé de sa méprise.

_« Excuse-moi, beau draikon. Est-ce que je peux t'aider, tu n'as pas l'air en forme... »_ Répondit l'enfant.

Il avait toujours adoré les serpents et était d'ailleurs très ami avec l'un d'entre eux. C'était une petite couleuvre qui habitait sous la cabane de jardin du 4 Privet Drive et qu'il avait prénommé Clay. Au début il avait été surpris de pouvoir dialoguer avec celle-ci, mais la découverte de cette capacité ayant suivi de près celle de ses « pouvoirs », il n'avait pas été choqué outre mesure et avait simplement évité de parler avec le reptile en présence des Dursley.

_« Est-ce que tu aurais de l'eau pour moi ? S'il te plait j'ai très soif et l'idiot qui fait les cages m'a oublié. Je dois boire beaucoup pour m'occuper de mon oeuf.»_ Quémanda le draikon.

_« Je vais essayer de te trouver ça »_ Répondit Harry. Il fouilla dans ses larges poches de pantalon et s'empara d'une petite bouteille en plastique à demi remplie d'eau qu'il versa dans l'abreuvoir.

_« Merci jeune humain. Sais-tu que possède ici un don très rare ? Peu de gens sont capables de parler aux serpents et aux draikons. C'est un talent qui fait peur à la plupart des sorciers aussi je te conseille de ne pas en parler autour de toi, tu pourrais avoir des ennuis. Les serpents sont redoutés par ton peuple. »_ Dit le reptile.

_« Je croyais que tous les sorciers le pouvaient. Merci beaucoup pour ton aide. Est-ce ton enfant que tu protège ainsi ? » _Demanda l'enfant, admirant l'œuf qui exerçait sur lui une attirance troublante.

_« Oui jeune sorcier. Si tu le souhaite je serai d'accord de te laisser t'en occuper. Toi qui aimes les serpents, je sais que tu t'occuperas bien de mon descendant. »_ Affirma-t'il.

_« Ce serait avec joie, draikon, mais est-tu bien sûr de vouloir quitter ton œuf ? Cela m'étonne que tu accepte ainsi de t'en séparer.»_

_« C'est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour lui, je ne veux pas qu'il serve de vulgaire ingrédient dans un chaudron et l'on risque d'utiliser mon oeuf avant même qu'il n'éclose. Tu ne le sais peut-être pas mais si tu le prends tu lui donne une grande chance de survivre qu'il n'aura pas ici." _Répondit celui-ci.

C'est un Harry ravi qui plongea la main dans le bac, caressant au passage les écailles de son nouvel ami. Il saisit délicatement l'œuf et le mit précautionneusement dans la poche de sa chemise, l'entourant d'un mouchoir pour le tenir au chaud.

_« Je suis très heureux de t'avoir rencontré petit. Puisses-tu vivre dans la paix. Occupes-toi bien de mon enfant, j'ai confiance. Il arrivera bientôt à éclosion, continue de le garder au chaud et tout se passera bien. »_ Conclut le reptile.

Le sorcier hochât la tête et se releva. Dix minutes plus tard, Harry sortit de la boutique et se rendit, toujours en compagnie de Snape, dans le dernier magasin où il devait aller.

« Potter, je vous laisse seul un instant, je dois aller faire quelques courses. Allez chez Ollivander, c'est un fabricant de baguettes magiques, et attendez moi là-bas. » Dit le professeur. Ils ne s'étaient quasi pas dit un mot de toute la matinée, se contentant tout juste du strict minimum.

L'enfant se retrouva seul devant l'échoppe d'Ollivander. Il poussa la porte et une clochette retentit, annonçant son entrée. Il était dans une étroite pièce sombre au fond de laquelle trônait un petit comptoir. A l'arrière de celui-ci s'étendait d'immenses étagères remplies à rabord de boites rectangulaires entassées les une au-dessus des autres.

« Hum, Hum, Il y a quelqu'un ? » Demanda Harry. Puis, n'obtenant pas de réponse il retenta, un peu plus fort : « Il y a quelqu'un ?! »

Clac !

Une échelle pivota le long d'une des étagères et alla cogner le mur. Un très vieil homme aux cheveux blancs en descendit.

« Ah monsieur Potter, je m'étonnais de ne pas encore vu. Je me souviens comme si c'était hier du jour où votre père et votre mère sont venu acheter leur première baguette. » Déclara le vieillard d'un ton guilleret.

Harry ne répondit pas, agacé par le ton de l'homme. Il parlait presque comme s'il le connaissait depuis toujours et l'enfant n'appréciait pas du tout cette familiarité qu'il jugeait malvenue.

Mr. Ollivander farfouilla dans ses boites puis en sortit trois. Il en tendit l'une d'elles au garçon qui l'ouvrit et en sortit un bout de bois allongé.

« Et bien faites le geste ! » Intima le commerçant.

Le garçon cilla des yeux puis abaissa la baguette d'un mouvement fluide. Une étincelle en jaillit et toutes les étagères de bois furent précipitées au sol.

« Non, non, certainement pas ! » S'écria le vieil homme en rangeant la pièce d'un mouvement de sa baguette.

Harry en essaya des dizaines d'autres, sans succès. A chaque fois qu'il en agitait une, il détruisait quelque chose dans le magasin.

Au bout d'un moment, Ollivander s'interrompit et dit, songeur :

« Un client difficile. Je me demande si… »

Puis il sortit des rayonnages une longue boite noire dans laquelle se trouvait une baguette lisse et entièrement noire à l'exception d'une bande blanche qui serpentait tout le long. A peine le vieil homme souleva-t'il le couvercle qu'Harry comprit qu'elle était faite pour lui. Il avait l'impression de l'entendre chanter et son rayonnement l'attirait comme un aimant.

Comme un automate, l'enfant s'approcha du vendeur et se saisit de la baguette. Aussitôt qu'il l'eut en main il sentit une vague de chaleur et de picotement le traverser. Il l'avait trouvée, ou plutôt, elle l'avait trouvé.

« Etrange… » Dit le plus âgé.

« Qu'est-ce qui est étrange ? » Questionna Harry.

« C'est étrange que ce soit cette baguette qui vous soit destinée. Voyez-vous, chaque baguette choisis son sorcier, les raisons n'en sont pas toujours évidentes. Je me souviens de chaque baguette que j'ai faite monsieur Potter. Chaque baguette… Mais celle-ci, je n'en ai aucun souvenir. » Murmura t'il.

Harry se tût un instant, assimilant ce que l'homme lui disait. Puis il se risqua à poser une question qui le taraudait depuis l'épisode du bar.

« Monsieur, puis-je vous poser une question ? »

« Allez-y jeune homme. » Répondit le fabriquant, intrigué.

« Comment cela se fait-il que tout le monde me connaisse ? » Demanda l'enfant.

« Je me demande si je suis le mieux placé pour répondre à cette question… » Marmonna Ollivander. Puis il reprit :

« Cela date d'il y a bien longtemps, plus de 10 ans maintenant. Nous étions alors en guerre, et un terrible mage noir semait la terreur en Angleterre. Il terrifiait tant la population que l'on a pris l'habitude de ne jamais prononcer son nom. Cependant, je vais vous l'écrire. »

Il se saisit d'un petit bout de papier sur lequel il griffonna un mot puis le tendit au garçon. Celui-ci s'en saisit et lut « Voldemort ». Un bien étrange surnom. Il releva la tête et Ollivander poursuivit son histoire.

« Il s'est mis à rassembler des adeptes et les a entrainé dans le monde des Ténèbres. Vos parents étaient des Aurors et s'opposaient de toutes leurs forces à lui, risquant ainsi leurs vies. Un soir, il s'est introduit chez vous et à assasiné vos parents. Ensuite, il est allé dans votre chambre et quand il vous a jeté le sort de mort, celui-ci à rebondit et l'on a plus jamais revu le mage noir. Quand les secours sont arrivés, ils vous ont trouvés assis dans votre berceau pleurant et une cicatrice saignant sur votre front, là où le sort vous avait frappé. C'est pour cela que vous êtes célèbre, c'est pour cela que tout le monde connait votre nom. Vous êtes le garçon qui a survécu. »

Harry resta de marbre. Ainsi il avait vaincu un puissant sorcier alors qu'il ne savait même pas encore marcher. L'idée lui plaisait un peu, bien qu'il fût contrarié de cette notoriété. Même pour le monde des sorciers il était à part.

Il dût interrompre ses pensées car Snape rentra dans la boutique. Le Survivant salua Ollivander, régla sa note puis sortit.

N'ayant plus de courses à faire, ils transplanèrent et Snape raccompagna Harry devant sa porte.

Celui-ci commença à paniquer. L'instant de répit était terminé, désormais il allait devoir payer les conséquences de son escapade… Ses mains tremblèrent alors qu'il sonna chez les Dursley.

Cela n'échappa pas à Snape, qui haussa un sourcil. Il avait décidément passé une bien étrange journée. Ce garçon l'intriguait, tantôt il avait l'air froid et maître de ses émotions et tantôt il tremblait comme une feuille et évitait le contact avec quiconque. Il avait remarqué que le jeune sorcier semblait en permanance crispé, sur ces gardes. De plus, il ne semblait pas connaître l'existence de la magie et pourtant n'avait pas paru surpris par l'arrivée de Snape. Mais surtout, cet enfant sentait la puissance à plein nez…

Il regarda l'enfant entrer chez lui, songeur, puis se retira à la fermeture de la porte d'entrée. S'il avait patienté une minute de plus avant de transplanner, il aurait entendu les cris tonitruants de l'oncle et les pleurs de l'enfant. Il aurait aussi vu les gouttes de sang éclabousser la fenêtre du hall d'entrée.

Mais était parti, et Harry était seul.

* * *

_-oOo- «Sat by the river and it made me complete » -oOo-_

_-(J'étais assis près de la rivière et je me sentais entier)-_

* * *

Note de fin les amis !: Et voila le deuxième chapitre ! J'espère qu'il était à la hauteur de vos attentes. Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à me poser des questions, et a me donner vos avis.

Prochaine parution le 07/06 ! Le prochain chapitre s'intitulera "Bienvenue à Poudlard"... Un titre évocateur, pas vrai ?


	3. Chapitre 3: Bienvenue à Poudlard !

L'Héritier du peuple des oubliés :

Voilà le second chapitre ! La rentrée de notre sorcier préféré !

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Bienvenue à Poudlard :

Harry passa tout le reste de l'été dans son placard, n'ayant même plus la permission de sortir pour exécuter les corvées domestiques, c'était désormais sa tante qui s'en chargeait. À son retour d'escapade sur le chemin de traverse, son oncle l'avait jeté dans la petite pièce, non sans lui avoir auparavant fait subir une punition digne de l'affront essuyé. Cependant, par peur de représailles de la part des sorciers, Vernon avait bien plus retenu ses coups que d'accoutumée.

Après tout, il n'allait pas tenter le diable. Surtout quand le diable en question avait une baguette magique.

Heureusement pour Harry, il avait pu emporter ses livres et autres affaires de cours qu'il avait rangé dans une malle. L'adulte ne « voulait pas être contaminé par des choses magiques », ce qui arrangeait bien l'enfant et ce qui rendait son isolement presque confortable. En tous cas, il trouvait sa situation actuelle infiniment meilleure que celle qu'il avait vécu toute son enfance, même si bien entendu tout n'était pas parfait.

Ainsi, il pouvait haïr sa famille tranquillement et préparer soigneusement sa rentrée au collège du fond de son placard.

Il avait le droit à un repas par jour (deux tranches de pain et quelquefois du fromage blanc) et une sortie pour aller aux toilettes et se laver tous les trois jours. Au fil des semaines, un petit rituel s'était installé, réglant peu à peu le quotidien du garçon et lui fournissant un rythme de vie qui lui était nécessaire pour passer le temps, et le voir passer d'ailleurs.

Il se levait le matin, tandis que sa famille déjeunait dans la cuisine, et commençait sa journée par un exercice de relaxation. En effet, il avait lu dans un de ses livres qu'une des bases de la magie était le mental, et qu'un esprit tranquille et ordonné était plus apte à l'apprendre et à la pratiquer.

Dans le même livre, il avait aussi aperçu un passage parlant de deux formes de magies mentales appelées « Occulmencie et Légicimencie ». Mais celles-ci étant d'un niveau bien trop élevé pour Harry, et aussi pour le livre qu'il avait acheté chez Fleury et Bott, et donc il n'y avait pas plus d'explications sur ces disciplines qui auraient pourtant bien intéressé le jeune garçon.

Une fois son esprit vidé et détendu, il entamait la lecture (ou relecture, vers la fin quand il eut dévoré chacun des livres) de ses ouvrages scolaires. Tous les bouquins étaient très instructifs, mais Harry était très intrigué par deux d'entre-eux en particulier, dont les sujets le passionnaient.

Le premier, intitulé « _Potions Magiques » _concernait bien entendu l'art rigoureux et précis qu'était la préparation des potions. Il avait de prime abord été attiré par celui-ci car il se souvenait que c'était la matière dans laquelle le professeur Snape lui donnerai cours dès septembre, mais très vite il y avait pris goût.

Cette discipline lui faisait un peu penser à la cuisine (domaine dans lequel il pouvait se vanter d'avoir acquis une certaine expérience) et il avait hâte de passer de la théorie à la pratique. En parallèle à ce livre, Harry étudiait aussi _« Mille herbes et champignons magiques »_ qui présentait une partie des ingrédients utilisées dans les brassages de potions.

La faune et la flore magique étaient vraiment étonnantes. Il ne se lassait pas de contempler les dessins de sphinx, de dragons, de trolls… Autant de créatures dignes de conte dont Harry ignorait l'existence.

Le second bouquin était un livre très épais intitulé _« L'histoire de Poudlard »._ Plus il avançait dans sa lecture, plus il était intrigué par le château et son histoire. Celui-ci avait été construit au IXème siècle, et avait donc plus de mille ans d'existence aujourd'hui, un âge très respectable pour un bâtiment même si c'était château ensorcelé. Il avait été érigé par quatre puissants sorciers appelé les Fondateurs.

Le blason qui l'avait tant attiré sur le dos de sa lettre d'inscription représentait en fait les animaux et couleurs fétiches de chacun d'entre eux, et était l'emblème des quatre maisons de Poudlard. Chaque élève était réparti dans l'une de ces maisons à son arrivée au collège, selon ses traits de caractères, ses envies et ses choix de. Harry avait vite compris que la maison dans laquelle on avait été élevé durant sa scolarité avait de grande répercussions sur les décisions que l'on prenait une fois adulte, mais aussi sur les amitiés nouées à l'école. Il prenait donc très au sérieux les différents choix qui s'opposaient à lui, car il avait l'intime conviction que jamais il ne serait réparti dans une maison où il ne voulait pas aller.

Le garçon se demandait souvent où il serait réparti. Il n'avait pas vraiment d'idée fixe sur sa future maison, mais, d'un point de vue totalement objectif il se disait que Serpentard était une bonne maison pour lui. En effet, c'était la maison des serpents, animaux qu'il adorait, ainsi que de l'ambition et du pouvoir. D'un autre côté, l'amitié et la loyauté des Poufsouffle, l'intelligence des Serdaigles ainsi que le courage des Gryffondors ne le laissaient pas de marbre, aussi ne se risquait-il pas à faire des pronostics douteux qui seraient dans tous les cas inutiles à l'avenir.

Il avait parcouru avec attention chacun des livres, fait de son mieux pour tout comprendre, saisissant l'occasion unique qui se présentait de montrer au monde ce qu'il valait vraiment. Il travailla d'arrache-pied et, à la veille de la rentrée, il connaissait ses livres presque par cœur et savait pratiquement réciter les premières pages des ouvrages tant il les avait lus et relus.

Il devait se lever tôt le 1er septembre (soit le lendemain) pour prendre le bus et aller à Londres (son oncle l'avait autorisé à étudier à l'école, Pétunia ayant argué le fait qu'ainsi Vernon ne verrait plus le garçon pendant tout l'année), ville qui n'était pas très éloignée de Privet Drive, et se coucha donc de bonne heure ce soir-là. Il avait passé l'après-midi et la soirée à ranger consciencieusement ses affaires dans sa malle et était fin prêt pour la rentrée, ou du moins aussi prêt qu'il ne pouvait l'être.

_-oOo- « Oh simple thing, where have you gone ? » -oOo-_

_-o- (Oh petite chose, où t'en es-tu allée ?) -o-_

A six heures le lendemain, Vernon mit son neveu à la porte et ne le regarda même pas quitter la rue en trainant sa malle bien chargée derrière lui.

Harry, lui, marchait sur le trottoir, les cheveux volant au vent et l'air plus que déterminé. Il avait dans sa poche droite son ticket de train et dans la poche gauche son précieux œuf, dont il avait pris grand soin durant tout le mois d'aout et qui n'allait plus tarder à éclore selon lui. Arrivé au coin de la rue, l'enfant se mit à courir, et sans plus s'arrêter il rejoint l'arrêt de bus, grisé par sa soudaine liberté de mouvement.

C'est un petit garçon aux yeux brillants et aux joues rouges qui monta dans le bus en direction de la gare de King's Cross. Une heure plus tard, il était devant l'imposante entrée de celle-ci. Il sortit son ticket de sa poche et lut « Voie n°9 ¾ ».

Depuis deux semaines, il trouvait ce numéro de quai très étrange et se creusait la tête pour réfléchir à l'emplacement où il pouvait se trouver. Le garçon supposait qu'il devait y avoir une entrée cachée quelque part pour ne pas que les moldus (c'était ainsi que l'on appelait ceux qui n'avaient pas de pouvoir magique dans les livres) puissent y entrer. Mais où était cette entrée ? Telle était, bien entendu, la question.

L'enfant avait bien réfléchi, et, son esprit logique avait très rapidement conclu que le quai devait se trouver entre la voie 9 et la voie 10. C'est donc là qu'il se rendit directement. Les deux quais étaient séparés par une rangée d'arcade en briques, dont aucune n'avait un élément laissant penser que l'entrée s'y trouvait.

Harry stoppa le chariot dans lequel il avait mis sa malle et observa autour de lui en quête de la solution à son problème. Dès qu'il vit le groupe de rouquins passer, il comprit immédiatement qu'ils étaient des sorciers de par les malles qu'ils tiraient, mais surtout par les deux cages à hiboux qui y étaient attachées. En effet, quatre garçons et une fille (sans compter la mère), tous roux de chevelure, marchaient en direction de l'arcade derrière laquelle Harry s'était dissimulé quand il les avait vu s'approcher.

« Chaque année c'est la même chose, la gare est pleine de moldus. Allons, dépêchez-vous on va rater le train. » Dit la femme, s'adressant à l'un de ses enfants.

Harry jubila, il avait donc eu raison. La famille de sorciers s'arrêta devant l'arcade rouge à côté de laquelle Harry s'était caché.

« Bon allez Percy, toi d'abord ! » Déclara la mère, d'un ton joyeux et enthousiaste.

Le garçon en question, un grand gaillard qui portait des lunettes rectangulaires et qui avait l'air d'être le plus vieux de la bande, s'avança et à la grande surprise d'Harry se mit à courir droit vers le mur. Au lieu de s'encastrer dans la pierre rouge comme s'y attendait l'enfant, Percy traversa le mur de briques comme si il était fait de beurre, puis disparu.

L'enfant écarquilla les yeux, décidément il ne serait jamais lassé par toutes ces choses étonnantes qui lui arrivaient si soudainement.

« Fred, George, à vous ! » Continua la femme.

Deux garçons, des jumeaux, parfaitement identiques à l'exception de leurs pulls (l'un violet orné d'un grand « G » et l'autre Vert orné d'un très voyant « F ») passèrent eux aussi au travers du mur à la suite de leur aîné.

Le garçon garda le visage impassible, passant inaperçu au milieu des autres voyageurs et attendit patiemment que les six personnes soient passées de l'autre côté de l'arcade.

Ensuite, il vérifia d'un geste de la main que sa mèche de cheveux était bien en place et cachait entièrement sa cicatrice, empoigna son chariot puis se précipita à la suite des rouquins, inconscients qu'ils venaient de rendre un grand service à Harry.

Lorsqu'il arriva à son tour sur la voie 9 ¾ il ne put s'empêcher d'être surpris. Il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ce que le train qui les conduiraient à Poudlard soit un vieux train à vapeur rouge. Il pensait trouver quelque chose de plus grandiose, un engin volant ou autre chose du style par exemple, mais pas ça. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être un peu déçu.

Il se fraya un chemin entres les enfants qui embrassaient leurs parents et vice-versa, un peu amer et lassé de sa solitude permanente.

Il monta dès qu'il le put dans une des rames et s'installa dans le premier compartiment vide qu'il vît. Il haussa sa malle dans les filets situés au-dessus des banquettes, prit la bourse en cuir qui contenait son argent ainsi que deux livres qu'il posa à ses côtés, le premier étant _« l'histoire de Poudlard »_ qu'il voulait relire et le second étant un autre ouvrage au nom équivoque des _« Coutûmes et usages sorciers »._

Harry ne voulait pas se rendre ridicule en accumulant les faux pas, aussi avait-il décidé de s'occuper lui-même d'une partie de son éducation.

Il l'ouvrit et à peine eut-il le temps de lire la première page et les premières lignes de la seconde que le plus jeune des rouquins qu'il avait croisé à l'entrée du quai fit coulisser la porte et passa la tête dans la pièce.

« Salut, je m'appelle Ronald Weasley, mais tout le monde m'appelle Ron» Se présenta-t'il, souriant.

« Enchanté, je suis Terry, Terry Harpot » Dit Harry, qui ne voulait pas se faire connaître dès le début de sa scolarité par sa soi-disant célébrité qu'il n'avait ni voulu, ni gagnée et qu'il ne devait qu'à sa mère.

« Dis, t'aurais pas vu Harry Potter ? Il parait qu'il vient à l'école cette année » Lui demanda le garçon, qui ne savait pas à qui il avait affaire.

« Nan, désolé. Je ne savais même pas qu'il venait cette année. Qu'est-ce-que tu lui veux ? » Répondit Harry, qui se méfiait un peu et désirait en savoir plus sur les intentions du roux avant de peut-être se dévoiler.

« Ben tu sais, il est célèbre et tout… Être ami avec le Survivant c'est plutôt la classe, non ? En plus mes parents m'ont dit que je devais être proche de lui parce-qu'il qu'il était riche et que c'était bien pour moi. Je te conseille aussi de faire pareil, d'ailleurs. Avoir un ami comme ça c'est toujours utile.» Déclara le roux qui partit ensuite à la recherche de la célébrité qu'il convoitait tant.

Harry fronça le nez, dégouté de l'attitude profiteuse du dénommé Weasley. Il se promit que désormais il ferait bien attention aux gens qu'il fréquenterait à l'avenir et se félicita de sa prudence. S'il n'avait pas pris la peine de donner un faux-nom, il serait tombé dans le panneau de l'amitié forcée de son camarade. Hors de question pour lui d'être manipulé par des crétins de la trempe du jeune Ronald.

Dix minutes plus tard, alors qu'il était plongé dans sa lecture, une fille aux yeux bruns et aux cheveux châtains clair emmêlés entra à son tour dans le compartiment.

« Excuse-moi de te déranger, mais il ne reste pas de place dans un compartiment tranquille et j'aimerai bien lire… Est-ce que je peux venir m'asseoir ? » Demanda-t'elle, aimablement mais d'une voix un peu gênée.

Le Survivant lui sourit, cette fille lui inspirait de la sympathie et comme lui elle adorait lire. Il désigna la place en face de lui d'un geste du bras, invitant la jeune fille à s'y assoir.

« Au fait, je m'appelle Hermione Granger. Je suis enchantée de te connaître. » Annonça-t'elle.

« Pareillement, je suis Terry Harpot » Répondit le garçon. Ensuite, ils se replongèrent tous deux dans leurs ouvrages respectifs. La jeune fille, elle, lisait un livre qui traitait de métamorphose et qui était un de ceux qu'Harry avait parcouru pendant l'été.

Une dame qui tirait un chariot surchargé de nourriture et de friandises ouvrit la porte du compartiment et proposa ses produits aux deux enfants. Le Survivant sorti quelques Gallions de sa bourse et s'offrit des sucreries, les premières de toute sa vie qu'il partagea avec Hermione dans la bonne humeur.

Au bout de deux heures de routes, Harry s'éclipsa un instant aux toilettes pour aller revêtir son uniforme et laisser un peu d'intimité à sa jeune compagne qui fît de même.

Il revînt au compartiment au bout de quelques minutes et se lança dans un débat très enrichissant sur les sortilèges de confusion avec Hermione. Ceci les occupa pour le tout trajet restant, et c'est en pleine discussion qu'ils descendirent enfin du train, les jambes un peu engourdies par les longues heures qu'ils avaient passé immobiles assis sur leurs banquettes.

Un personnage extrêmement grand et large qui possédait une barbe noire et hirsute appela les premières années à le rejoindre. Il les conduisit ensuite dans une barque où ils devaient se placer en binômes ou en trinômes. Bien entendu, Harry monta dans la sienne en compagnie d'Hermione. Ils restèrent relativement silencieux pendant que la barque avançait doucement sur les flots, bercés par le mouvement répétitif des vaguelettes sur la coque du petit bateau.

La nuit était déjà tombée depuis deux ou trois heures et les étoiles brillaient dans le ciel, éclatantes. Et enfin, Harry le vit, majestueux. Le château siégeait du haut de son rocher, subjuguant le garçon. Il ne pouvait pas quitter des yeux les tours, les murailles, les fenêtres… En voyant Poudlard, il avait eu quasi la même impression que lorsqu'il avait tenu sa baguette pour la première fois. Sans même y avoir mis un pied, l'enfant s'y sentait déjà comme chez lui, il s'y sentait accueilli.

Ils débarquèrent finalement et suivirent le géant, qui disait s'appeler Hagrid, à l'intérieur de la vieille bâtisse jusque devant de grandes doubles-portes en bois sculpté où ils s'arrêtèrent.

Attendez un instant ici, le professeur Mc Gonnagal va vous expliquer la suite des évènements.

Une femme à l'air sévère et au chignon serré s'avança et se mit à parler.

« Bienvenue à Poudlard ! Bien, vous allez bientôt entrer dans la grande Salle et être réparti dans une maison. Elles sont aux nombres de quatre et sont nommées Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard. Je suis moi-même directrice de Gryffondor. Pendant toutes vos années d'études, votre maison sera comme une seconde famille. Toute infraction au règlement lui fera perdre des points, et toute bonne action lui en fera gagner. A la fin de l'année, la maison qui aura le plus de points remportera la coupe. C'est une grande fierté pour tous, aussi je vous encourage fermement à adopter une attitude positive. »

Elle les fît patienter encore un petit moment puis ils pénétrèrent enfin dans la pièce où se déroulerai la cérémonie de la répartition. Alors qu'ils marchaient jusqu'à l'estrade sur laquelle était posé un étrange chapeau pointu et troué, Hermione qui contemplait le ciel étoilé sur le plafond de la salle déclara :

« Le ciel, il n'est pas réel. C'est un plafond magique, je l'ai lu dans l'hist… »

« …histoire de Poudlard » Finit Harry avec un sourire. « J'ai beaucoup apprécié la lecture de ce livre, malgré son épaisseur je ne me suis pas ennuyé une seule seconde. ».

Il reçut à son tour un sourire de la part de sa presque amie. Plus il lui parlait, plus il s'entendait avec la jeune fille. Elle était intelligente, cultivée et très gentille. Il ne s'ennuierait décidément jamais avec elle. Harry avait la conviction qu'elle était digne de confiance et appréhendait un peu la réaction qu'elle aurait en apprenant sa véritable identité. Il espérait qu'elle ne prendrait pas trop à cœur le mensonge qu'il lui avait raconté et qu'elle pourrait tout de même devenir son amie.

Alors que le silence se faisait dans la Grande Salle, le chapeau se déchira pour laisser entrevoir un orifice ressemblant à une bouche et se mit à chanter sous le regard d'un Harry qui ne s'étonnait plus de rien.

La chanson parlait des maisons et des valeurs de celles-ci tout en mettant en garde les élèves contre « les forces obscures ». Cependant, son sens restait assez flou pour le garçon qui eut du mal à en saisir toutes les subtilités.

Le choipeaux (c'est ainsi que l'on l'appelait) se tût puis il reporta son attention sur le professeur Mc Gonnagal qui avait déroulé un parchemin et s'apprêtait à énoncer les premiers noms de sa liste.

« Hermione Granger » S'écria-t-elle en premier.

Le Survivant vît la jeune fille pâlir. Il lui tapota le dos et lui adressa un sourire d'encouragement. Après une brève hésitation, elle prît son courage à deux mains et monta courageusement les marches de l'estrade.

Elle alla s'asseoir le rouge aux joues sur le tabouret sous le regard de tous les élèves et le professeur Mc Gonnagal déposa délicatement le chapeau sur sa tête.

Le chapeau remua sur la tête d'Hermione, faisant sursauter violement tous les 1ères années qui n'avaient pas encore l'habitude de le voir à l'œuvre puis ne bougea plus.

Il finit par se redresser au bout d'une minute puis cria :

« GRYFFONDOR »

Sous les applaudissements de la table située tout à gauche de la salle, Hermione alla d'un pas guilleret s'asseoir en compagnie de ses nouveaux camarades.

Ensuite vînt le tour d'un garçon blond aux yeux bleus clairs et aux cheveux blonds, presque blancs, appelé Drago Malfoy. Le Survivant se dit que le garçon faisait sans doute partie de la famille Malfoy, riche et illustre famille de « sang-purs » (un peu l'équivalent des nobles moldus). Il s'avança l'air hautain, regardant avec dédain tous ceux qui osaient croiser son regard, et à peine le chapeau eut-il frôlé la chevelure du jeune homme qu'il s'écria :

« SERPENTARD »

Tous les étudiants défilèrent, dont le fameux jeune Weasley qui fut lui-même réparti à Gryffondor. A la fin, il ne restait plus qu'Harry, qui se tenait seul au milieu de l'immense pièce. Il entendit Ron demander à l'un de ses frères pourquoi Harry Potter n'était pas ici alors qu'il était censé faire sa rentrée cette année. Il lui jeta un coup d'œil narquois alors que le professeur de métamorphose appelait :

« Harry Potter »

Le silence se fît immédiatement, pesant dans la Grande Salle tandis que le garçon s'avançait fièrement (bien que mort de trouille) vers le tabouret.

Il aperçut du coin de l'œil Ron le regarder, abasourdi, et devenir cramoisi, de rage où de honte, il ne le savait pas. Mc Gonnagal plaça le chapeau sur la tête du Survivant.

_« Ah monsieur Potter… La maison dans laquelle vous serez réparti aura de lourdes conséquences, autant pour vous que pour votre monde. Hum, je vois. Difficile, très difficile. Je sens l'esprit et la logique brillante d'un Serdaigle… La loyauté d'un Poufsouffle, assurément. Vous donneriez votre vie si vous teniez à quelqu'un. Une belle preuve de courage, indéniablement Gryffondor. Oh et de l'ambition, beaucoup d'ambition. Et un désir de faire ses preuves… »_

Le chapeau se tût quelques instants mais Harry ne dit rien, patient. Les secondes s'écoulèrent, devenant bientôt des minutes. Dans la grande salle, tout le monde commençait à s'agiter. Bon sang, pourquoi cela prenait-il autant de temps ?

Même Dumbledore, l'actuel directeur du collège se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer. Un pli soucieux barrait son front et des gouttes de sueur commencèrent à couler sur ses tempes.

_« Je sens une étrange magie en vous. Vous n'avez pas votre place ici, Monsieur Potter. Cela fait bien longtemps que je n'avais vu quelqu'un de votre peuple dans ce château. »_

Sentant l'incompréhension du garçon il poursuivit :

_« Je suis vraiment navré, je ne peux vous en dire plus mais en tout cas, votre place est avec les… »_

« DEWINS » Hurla le chapeau, choquant toutes les personnes présentes, qui ne connaissaient pas la signification de ce mot.

_« Et merde »_ Pensa Harry_ « Je ne peux vraiment rien faire comme tout le monde… »_

Mais étrangement, l'idée ne lui déplaisait pas tant que ça, et c'est la tête haute et les paupières brillant à nouveau d'une imperceptible lueur écarlate qu'il se tourna vers la table des professeurs.

Il adorait se sentir puissant.

* * *

_-oOo- « I'm getting old and I need something to rely on" -oOo-_

_-o- (Je me fais vieux et j'ai besoin de quelque chose à quoi m'accrocher) –o-_

* * *

Petit mot de fin les amis :

Je suis super heureuse de l'excellent accueil que vous faites à ma fic ! Vous m'avez surprise et ravie par l'avalanche de compliments que j'ai reçue. J'ai eu énormément de retours positifs et je suis gonflée à bloc grâce à vous… Certains d'entre vous le savent peut-être, mais écrire est un acte absolument solitaire aussi chaque auteur meurt d'angoisse devant son écran dans l'attente de résultats à chaque fois qu'il publie un nouveau chapitre.

Alors je ne sais pas m'exprimer mieux qu'en vous disant un grand merci à tous de me suivre, de me laisser des rewiews, et même tout simplement de me lire.

Un merci tout particulier à J. qui a corrigé mes chapitres (et croyez-moi il fait ça vite et bien), je sais que tu te reconnaitras alors vieux tu gères quoi, on fait une team de fous à deux.

Bref, je vous adore quoi =)

Comme ce chapitre était censé être deux fois plus long mais que je l'ai divisé en deux parties, je me suis dit que j'allais un peu avancer la parution du… Quatrième chapitre à mardi prochain. Vous voyez, je ne suis pas si sadique que ça.

'Zoub !


	4. Chapitre 4: La cinquième maison

L'héritier du peuple des oubliés :

Voici le quatrième chapitre ! Alors, comme je l'ai dit la dernière fois, ce n'est pas à proprement parler un chapitre en entier mais plutôt la seconde partie du troisième. Il est donc un peu plus court que les précédents !

* * *

Chapitre 4 : La cinquième maison :

D'une même voix, tous les élèves se mirent à parler avec animation. Un vacarme assourdissant résonnait dans la grande salle, vrillant les tympans des adultes qui discutaient pourtant eux-aussi entre-eux. Malgré les appels au calme du directeur, personne ne semblait vouloir l'écouter.

Harry, lui, s'était retourné et dévisageait tous ses professeurs un à un. Ils avaient tous l'air plus surpris les uns que les autres, sauf Snape bien évidement, qui arborait un visage froid et avait l'air de s'ennuyer ferme. L'air seulement car évidemment il aurait préféré mourir que d'avouer qu'il était très intrigué par le fils de son ennemi juré. Même si l'enfant était plus qu'intéressant...

A la droite de Snape, un étrange homme au turban violet, le professeur Quirrel, le dévisageait avec attention. Harry se méfia immédiatement du personnage, qui ne lui inspirait pas du tout confiance. De plus, sa cicatrice c'était mise à bruler quand il avait croisé son regard.

Comme un avertissement, une promesse de mauvaise de mauvais augure.

Dumbledore, agacé de la totale ignorance dont faisait preuve le garçon à son égard et par toutes ces conversations, s'éclaircit la voix et hurla :

« SIIIILENCE ! Jeunes gens, pas d'affolement s'il-vous-plaît. »

Tout le monde se tût, surpris du ton que le directeur avait employé. Il n'élevait la voix que rarement, et uniquement dans des circonstances exceptionnelles. Celui-ci réfléchissait à la conduite qu'il devait adopter.

Il ne s'était pas préparé à cela.

Le vieil homme connaissait déjà l'existence de cette maison, aussi vieille que le château lui-même, rarissime, mais il n'imaginait pas qu'un élève y serait réparti de son vivant.

Et surtout pas Potter.

Le survivant devait être réparti à Gryffondor, c'était obligatoire pour qu'il puisse avoir une certaine influence sur lui. Et puis, il était tout de même le fils de deux Lions…

D'après le grand livre des directeurs de Poudlard, il n'y avait pas eu plus d'une vingtaine Dewins depuis l'ouverture du collège, et jamais plus d'un à la fois. Albus n'en savait pas plus, ils étaient l'un des nombreux mystères de Poudlard, un de ceux qui ne seraient jamais résolus.

Il soupira discrètement et comprenant que le calme ne reviendrai pas sans une bonne dose d'explication, le directeur commença :

« Il arrive parfois que le Choipeaux ne puisse trancher entre les quatre maisons lor, mais c'est un fait extrêmement rare. C'est pourquoi je suppose qu'aucun d'entre vous n'en n'avait connaissance avant ce jour. Je comprends et partage votre surprise. L'élève en question est alors réparti dans une cinquième maison, la maison des Dewins. Ne vous en faites pas, il n'y a rien de grave, je discuterai de tout cela avec monsieur Potter dans mon bureau après le repas.»

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Harry qui acquiesça, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

Le sorcier aux lunettes de demi-lune fit apparaitre une petite table carrée en face des grandes portes et Harry alla s'y asseoir d'un pas mesuré, fixé par des centaines de regards encore sous le choc. Bien qu'un peu gêné, il fît semblant de rien et attendit que l'attention des nombreux habitants du château se fixe sur autre chose que lui.

Il n'avait pas encore pu parler à Hermione et était un peu anxieux quant à sa réaction. Il aurait été déçu que la jeune fille ne lui tienne rigueur de son mensonge, il avait ses raisons après tout. Mais bon, elle semblait être maligne, et le jeune Dewin était persuadé qu'elle le comprendrait aisément ce qui l'avait obligé à dissimuler son identité.

« Que le banquet, commence ! » Déclara finalement le directeur, écartant les bras.

Une quantité incroyable de victuailles apparurent sur les tables, émerveillant Harry qui n'avait jamais mangé de nourriture chaude. Il se servit d'un peu de tout et commença à y goûter. C'était tout simplement délicieux.

Il y avait des plats qu'il connaissait, mais aussi d'étranges viandes et légumes qu'il ne parvenait pas à identifier mais qui fondaient savoureusement en bouche.

Une fois qu'il eut terminé son assiette, prenant son courage à deux mains il leva la tête et regarda vers la table des Gryffondors, cherchant son amie des yeux. Ne la voyant pas, il se leva et à la surprise générale se dirigea vers les premières années rouge et or. Autant agir tout de suite et ne pas laisser la situation dégénérer, se disait-il.

Beaucoup d'élèves lui demandèrent des autographes sur son passage mais il ne se retourna pas, se contentant de jeter des regards méchants à tous ces inconnus qui voulaient lui serrer la main.

_« Quelle bande de larves » _Se dit-il_ « Ils sont vraiment pitoyables.»_

Harry détestait les profiteurs et encore plus les hypocrites, et pour le coup, il était servi.

Il se stoppa finalement derrière la jeune sorcière aux cheveux emmêlés et déclara :

« La table est un peu grande pour moi tout seul, tu veux bien venir manger avec moi ? »

Hermione se retourna et fît un grand sourire à Harry. Elle était contente qu'il veuille toujours lui parler, car en apprenant qui il était, elle avait eu peur qu'il se détourne d'elle. Après tout, il était célèbre et aurait pu se lier d'amitié avec des gens plus importants qu'une simple née de moldus comme elle.

Elle avait lu beaucoup sur la culture sorcière et savait pertinemment que les personnes comme elle n'étaient pas toujours bien reçues, surtout dans une famille de sang pur. Or le Survivant venait d'une famille de très bonne réputation. La première guerre des sorciers en témoignait parfaitement de la discrimination dont souffraient les "sang de bourbe".

« Oh, oui avec joie. » Répondit-elle en se levant.

« Alors, que penses-tu de l'architecture de la salle ? » Demanda Harry, démarrant ainsi une conversation qu'il savait d'avance devenir très divertissante.

Il était soulagé.

Ils allèrent s'asseoir tous les deux, ignorant au mieux les autres élèves et commencèrent à se servir du dessert.

Alors qu'Harry mordait dans une délicieuse part de tarte à la framboise, il sursauta violemment et fit tomber le gâteau sur le sol. Un fantôme venait de faire son apparition, venant tout droit du sol et traversant le bois de la table. Il avait fait une peur bleue au garçon.

Hermione rigola en voyant la tête ahurie de son ami, qui se vengea en lui tirant la langue, amplifiant par ce geste l'hilarité de la Gryffondor.

Harry fit la moue avant d'éclater de rire à son tour puis regarda les fantômes de Poudlard arriver. Ils se dirigeaient tous vers les tables de leurs maisons respectives et souhaitaient la bienvenue aux nouveaux arrivants. Pas un ne fît attention à eux, Harry n'était même pas sur qu'il les avaient remarqués.

Hermione et lui s'amusaient à essayer de les identifier. Ils reconnurent le Baron sanglant, la grosse dame, un autre fantôme du nom de Sir Nicolas ainsi que bien d'autres encore... La présentation des fantômes était l'un des rituels de rentrée du collège.

C'était étrange de pouvoir regarder des personnes mortes depuis plus de cent ans, ils devaient avoir vu et vécu tellement de choses. Le Survivant se fit la réflexion que l'on oubliait trop souvent les fantômes. Lui tacherai de s'en souvenir, cela pouvait toujours être utile.

Finalement, une fois leurs tours de tables finis, les spectres disparurent comme ils étaient venus.

En flottant.

Le repas ne s'éternisa pas plus longtemps et l'amie du Survivant dû s'en aller en compagnie des autres premières années de toutes les maisons qui étaient escortés par les préfets. Ceux-ci furent bientôt suivis par les plus âgés, ne laissant dans la grande salle que le garçon ainsi que son directeur.

Le vieil homme se leva, descendit de l'estrade et posa sa main sur l'épaule du garçon, amical. Il lui lança un sourire bienveillant et l'invita à le suivre. Et c'est ce qu'Harry fit. Ils arrivèrent devant une gigantesque gargouille de pierre. Dumbledore déclara d'une voix assurée : « Sorbet Citron ».

A ces mots, la statue pivota, laissant entrevoir un escalier en colimaçon. Le directeur jeta un coup d'œil vers l'enfant qui l'accompagnait et s'étonna de son air toujours impassible. Il aurait pu montrer un minimum de surprise tout de même, non ?

Ils gravirent lentement les marches de l'escalier et poussèrent la porte du bureau du directeur. Harry regarda autour de lui.

Il était dans une grande pièce circulaire au milieu de laquelle trônait un bureau de bois sombre. Tout le mur du fond était occupé par une vase fenêtre qui dominait tout le parc de Poudlard. Sur les murs restant s'étendaient de nombreuses étagères remplies d'objets hétéroclites qui étincelaient derrière des vitres de protection. Seul meuble de la pièce, hormis les étagères et bibliothèques, trônait un vieux bureau en chêne.

Le directeur s'y assit et se mit à caresser un magnifique oiseau rouge et doré qu'Harry identifia immédiatement comme un phénix de feu. Le garçon, fasciné par le volatile, avança la main et murmura les yeux brillants :

« Viens-là bel oiseau, tu es magnifique… »

Dumbledore sourit, et dit au garçon d'un ton indulgent :

« Tu sais, Fumseck est timide et il ne se laisse pas approcher par les inconnus, et encore moins par les enfants. Je ne pense pas qu'il va t'obé… »

L'oiseau en question s'envola et alla se percher sur le bras de l'enfant qui fit un sourire ravi et commença à lui caresser les plumes.

« …ir » Finit le vieux sorcier, vexé que l'attention de son phénix se soit détournée de lui, qui plus est pour un enfant qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant.

Ledit phénix, lui, gazouillait presque, se coulant sous les mains du petit garçon qui était aux anges et qui n'accordait plus une once d'importance à l'adulte qui lui faisait face.

Celui-ci fulminait intérieurement, décidément ce garçon l'agaçait prodigieusement. Non seulement il n'allait pas à Gryffondor, il ne semblait pas impressionné par lui alors qu'Albus se savait être un grand sorcier et en plus il s'accaparait l'affection de SON oiseau.

Il reprit son air de grand-père affectueux et dit à Harry :

« Bon, alors mon garçon, qu'allons-nous faire de toi. »

Le Survivant reprit immédiatement son sérieux et regarda le directeur. Il savait que la conversation était importante pour son futur.

Celui-ci reprit la parole devant le silence du plus jeune :

« Bon, comme je le disais tout à l'heure, les Dewins sont assez peu répandus. Normalement, un couloir de l'aile Ouest du château devrait t'être réservé mais malheureusement il est abandonné depuis bien trop longtemps et est insalubre. Nous n'avons pas les fonds disponibles pour le rénover. Tu devras donc être placé provisoirement avec une autre maison jusqu'à ce que les travaux soient terminés. »

En disant cela, il n'avait pas tout à fait menti. En vérité, l'aile Ouest du château était bien inhabitable pour le moment, mais quelques sorts lancés en vitesse auraient fait l'affaire en quelques minutes. Il était impératif que le Survivant aille à Gryffondor, qu'il devienne un partisan de la lumière et qu'il soit prêt à se battre. Il ne l'avait pas placé chez les Dursley pour rien quand même !

Harry fronça les sourcils, il sentait que quelque chose clochait dans l'explication mais ne fit pas de remarques.

« Bien, tu sembles t'entendre avec la petite Granger, non ? Pourquoi pas Gryffondor ? »

Le garçon réfléchit. Certes, il adorait Hermione, mais le rouquin avait aussi été réparti dans cette maison. Concluant qu'au pire il pourrait s'amuser à pourrir la vie de Ronald et que de toute façon son amie en valait largement la peine, il hochât la tête et répondit :

« D'accord monsieur. »

Puis il se remit à caresser Fumseck.

Sans se démonter, le directeur, qui voulait trouver réponse à ses questions demanda d'une voix doucereuse :

« Et que t'a dit le choipeaux au juste, mon garçon, peux-tu m'expliquer ? »

Harry grimaça discrètement, il détestait que le directeur l'appelle « mon garçon » et il détestait encore plus le ton que celui-ci employait pour lui parler. Il décida de ne pas faire confiance au sorcier et affirma vaguement.

« Pas grand-chose, monsieur… »

Le directeur commençait vraiment à en avoir marre de ce petit crétin qu'était Potter et continua, beaucoup plus froidement :

« Regarde-moi quand je te parle, mon garçon, et sois un peu plus précis s'il te plait. »

Bien obligé, l'enfant leva les yeux et croisa ceux de Dumbledore. Il les rabaissa aussitôt. Il avait eu une bien étrange sensation de fourmillement dans le crâne quand il avait regardé le directeur.

Sensation qui s'était arrêtée dès qu'il avait regardé ailleurs.

De plus en plus soupçonneux, Harry décida qu'il valait mieux qu'il coopère, ou du moins qu'il fasse semblant, avec son interlocuteur.

« En fait il a beaucoup réfléchi et comme il n'arrivait pas à se décider entre les quatre maisons et bien il m'a réparti dans la cinquième. Il ne m'a rien dit de plus, monsieur le directeur. Et puis je n'ai pas trop compris ce qu'il s'est passé. » Déclarât-il, faussement idiot.

Puis il se tût.

Dumbledore, voyant qu'il ne tirerait rien de plus de l'enfant, se releva et raccompagna Harry à travers les couloirs jusqu'à la salle commune de Gryffondor.

* * *

**_-oOo- « So tell me when, you're gonna let me in » -oOo-_**

**_-o- (Alors dis-moi quand me feras-tu rentrer ?) -o-_**

* * *

Tous les élèves étaient encore debout et virent arriver le petit garçon et le directeur. Celui-ci leur envoya un sourire bienveillant et expliqua brièvement la situation aux rouge et or, sans rentrer dans les détails. Il envoya ensuite Harry ranger ses affaire dans le dortoir des premières années et repartit tranquillement dans ses quartiers.

Le garçon ne mit que quelques minutes à s'installer, il n'avait pas tellement d'affaires. Il vit, à son grand désarroi, qu'il devrait dormir à côté du cadet Weasley. Cependant, il était ébloui de la richesse de sa nouvelle « chambre ». Rien que le large lit à baldaquins faisait deux fois la taille de son placard. Le matelas était confortable, les oreillers moelleux et les draps incroyablement doux.

Il allait se plaire à Poudlard.

L'avalanche de couleur rouge qui régnait partout chez les Gryffons l'ennuyait un peu mais il n'allait pas se plaindre. Il venait de loin tout de même. Il redescendit à la salle commune et s'assit sur un fauteuil dans un coin discret en compagnie d'Hermione.

Ils venaient de recevoir leur horaire de cours (qu'il partageait aussi avec les Gryffondor) et discutaient de ceux-ci. La jeune fille, elle, attendait avec impatience les cours de métamorphose alors qu'Harry était toujours aussi intrigué par les potions.

Deux heures plus tard, ils se séparèrent et allèrent se coucher. Il y avait cours le lendemain et les deux enfants étaient assez fatigués par leur journée. Lorsque le Survivant ouvrit la porte du dortoir, toutes les conversations s'arrêtèrent.

Une dizaine de garçons de son âge étaient allongés dans leurs lits, silencieux, et ne savaient pas trop quelle attitude adopter. Ron, lui, avait les joues rouges (de honte ou de colère, Harry ne le savait pas) et se détourna du garçon en grimaçant.

Il ne bougea plus.

Celui-ci, qui ne voulait pas se faire plus d'ennemis que nécessaire, sourit et se présenta.

« Salut, je m'appelle Harry Potter. Comme le directeur l'a expliqué, je vais dormir avec vous un petit moment, le temps que mon dortoir soit rénové. J'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas ? »

Un concert de « non pas du tout » lui répondit. Hypocrite ? Il n'ajouta pas un mot de plus et alla se coucher pour de bon, tandis que les autres faisaient de même.

A trois heures du matin, il ne dormait toujours pas. Il s'était tourné et retourné sans cesse sous ses draps mais rien n'y faisait. En revanche, tous ses camarades s'étaient endormis depuis longtemps. Il se releva finalement, prit un coussin, sa couette et son mouchoir dans lequel l'œuf était toujours enveloppé. Il s'approcha de l'alcôve d'une fenêtre et s'y blottit. Il regarda le paysage. La lune se reflétait sur le lac.

Mystérieuse. Calme. Silencieuse.

Jusqu'à ce qu'un petit craquement se fasse entendre.

Harry comprit tout de suite. Il avait senti que ça allait arriver, cela n'aurait pas pu tarder d'avantage. Il prît son œuf dans ses mains, en dégagea le tissu et regarda, sans rien dire, le miracle de la nature se produire.

D'abord il ne vit rien d'autre qu'une petite fissure sur l'email immaculé, suivie par une deuxième. Ensuite, la coquille se déchira en deux, d'un coup. Laissant entrevoir le petit animal qu'il espérait voir depuis bientôt un mois, encore tout humide.

Il utilisa le mouchoir pour l'essuyer et le regarda. Un seul mot vient à l'esprit du garçon, magnifique. Le Draikon était à l'image de sa mère, l'expression même de l'élégance reptilienne. Malgré le fait qu'il sorte tout juste de l'œuf, chacune de ses courbes était pure, harmonieuse.

Tout en équilibre.

Il était argenté, et à la lueur des étoiles un éclat doré brillait de ses beaux yeux fendus. Ses petites ailes, encore repliées sur ses flancs, étaient d'un superbe bleu turquoise.

_« Bonjour petit draikon, je t'attendais depuis bien longtemps… Et ta maman aussi.»_ Siffla l'enfant. Il tenait le petit reptile au creux de ses mains comme le plus précieux des trésors. Celui-ci se frottait à la peau du Dewin, quémandant des caresses.

Le bébé reptile ne répondit pas, il ne savait pas encore parler. Le Survivant n'était même pas sûr qu'il comprenne vraiment ce qu'il lui disait.

_« Tu vas dormir avec moi, je vais te cacher dans mes poches. Il ne faut pas que quelqu'un te voie, d'accord petit ? Les sorciers n'aiment pas les serpents, ils sont idiots. Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là pour te protéger. Personne ne te fera de mal tant que tu restes avec moi.»_ Expliqua-t'il, rempli d'adoration.

Comme s'il l'avait compris, le Draikon cligna les yeux. Il siffla de contentement quand l'enfant le glissa dans son pull. Au chaud.

Le garçon respira longuement, fit un exercice de relaxation et s'arrêta uniquement lorsque le moindre de ses muscles fut totalement détendu.

Et c'est toujours blotti devant la fenêtre qu'Harry s'endormit, bercé par la respiration de son draikon.

Pour la première fois depuis de longues années, il n'avait pas besoin de lumière pour l'éclairer.

Et c'était bien mieux ainsi.

* * *

**_-oOo- "I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin" -oOo-_**

**_-o- (Je commence à me lasser et j'ai besoin d'un point de départ) -o-_**

* * *

Petit mot de fin les amis: Rhalalaa, ça file vite, non ? Déjà quatre !

**Concernant le comportement d'Harry, **quelques petites explication (parce-que je sais qu'on me posera des questions). Dans certaines de ses attitudes, il est extrêmement méfiant et mature. C'est principalement quand il s'adresse aux adultes. En effet, il a appris à s'en méfier de part son enfance compliquée. Ce n'est que la partie immergée de sa "part d'ombre". Le reste du temps (je pense à la scène du gâteau avec Hermione) il est vraiment enfantin et peut-être trop gamin. Il ne laisse entrevoir cette partie de sa personnalité qu'à de rares reprises, uniquement en face de personnes précises (pour l'instant les reptiles et son amie). Il l'utilise aussi comme une facade de normalité.

Prochaine parution vendredi (ou samedi) 13/06. Oui, c'est un vendredi 13, et alors ? Je ne suis pas superstitieuse.

Pour finir, bonne chance et bon courage à ceux qui commencent leurs partiels (comme moi T.T) aujourd'hui ! Souhaitez-moi bonne chance aussi, j'en ai bien besoin ! **(Dédicace particulière à Pika-Clo, donne moi des nouvelles quand tu peux ! Je croise les doigts pour toi...)  
**

'Zoub !


	5. Chapitre 5: Les premiers cours

**L'héritier du peuple des oubliés :**

**Voila le chapitre 5 ! **

Merci aux nombreuses personnes qui me suivent... Vous ne savez pas à quel point cela me fait plaisir de recevoir autant de messages !

**_J'ai reçu une rewiew dont la réponse (et les questions aussi, du coup) peuvent en intéresser d'autres, alors la voici:_**

Guest: Merci pour ton long message et tes commentaires. Rassure-toi, je ne prends pas mal les critiques (bien que ça n'en était pas vraiment), du moment qu'elles soient constructives et dites aimablement (donc aucun souci, vraiment !). Pour ce qui est du couple principal, hors de question pour moi d'en changer, d'une part parce-que j'y tiens et d'autre part parce-que toute la fanfic est déjà écrite et que ça m'a pris un temps de fou. Si vraiment ce pairing ne te plaît pas, comme je l'ai déjà expliqué au début, il arrive assez tard dans l'histoire (bien que Snape soit très présent tout du long) et tu n'es pas obligée de t'y attacher. Le comportement de Vernon était absolument nécessaire pour la suite, même si ça ne m'éclate pas de faire de mon petit Ryry un enfant battu, et de toute façon je n'en reparlerai pas énormément. Et puis, c'est mon adaptation des livres, et crois-moi, je dérive bien plus de la version JK par la suite. Je veux créer mon univers, mon histoire. J'emprunte seulement son monde à Rowling (cela vaux pour Ron aussi, bien qu'il n'ait pas de place importante dans cette fic). J'espère que cela te plaira néanmoins. Merci de m'avoir lue et commentée, et surtout aussi attentivement !

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

L'héritier du peuple des oubliés :

Chapitre 5 : Les premiers cours :

Il se réveilla aux aurores le lendemain, encore tout engourdi. Il palpa son ventre et en sortit le petit reptile.

_« Hey bonjour toi, tu as bien dormi ? Il serait temps de te trouver un petit nom à toi, non ? » _Salua Harry

Le serpent siffla dans un babillage incompréhensible.

_« Je prends ça pour un oui… »_ Rigola Harry puis il se creusa la tête _« Humm… C'est plus compliqué que ce que je ne le pensais. Oh, je sais ! Je vais t'appeler Mehen…C'est un grand dieu Égyptien qui avait la forme d'un Serpent ! C'est un joli nom pour un très joli draikon comme toi. »_

Le garçon se leva, s'étira puis alla se rafraîchir et se changer dans la salle de bain, sans bruit pour ne pas alerter ses camarades de dortoir. Il prit ensuite sa cape et en déchira l'ourlet pour en faire une petite poche pour que Mehen puisse rester la journée avec lui sans se faire voir. Il remarqua au passage que l'écusson de sa maison avait été brodé sur le devant de ses robes.

Il approcha ses yeux du blason et eut un grand sourire. C'était un motif identique à celui des quatre maisons qui ornait son enveloppe à l'exception faite qu'un grand « D » avait pris la place du « H » habituel. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui marqua le plus le jeune sorcier, en effet, autour de la lettre finement cousue sur le blason s'étiraient deux ailes noires et blanches. Deux ailes de dragon, qui tranchaient étonnement avec les couleurs vives des quatre autres maisons.

Assurance, force, légèreté. Voilà ce qui fit sourire Harry. Peut-être était-il prétentieux, mais il se sentait de plus en plus à sa place dans cette maison si extraordinaire. Il était Dewin et le resterait, il ne laisserait personne affirmer le contraire.

Il descendit à la salle commune avec son sac, ses livres de cours et ses parchemins et regarda une dernière fois son horaire. Il commençait par un double cours de métamorphose avec la directrice des Gryffondors, suivit d'un cours de sortilèges dispensé par Flitwick (qui lui était le directeur des Serdaigles). Ensuite venait la pause de midi et pour finir la journée botanique et potions.

Il avait déjà de vagues notions théoriques dans toutes ces branches, surtout pour les deux dernières matières, qui selon lui étaient indirectement liées. Tout maître de Potion se devait de connaitre chaque plante qu'il utilisait dans ses préparations, et tout bon botaniste devait connaitre les propriétés des plantes qu'il cultivait.

Une demi-heure plus tard, la plupart des élèves étaient réveillés et Harry retrouva Hermione. Ils se rendirent à la Grande Salle où une mauvaise surprise attendait Harry. La table qui devait lui être attribuée, comme la veille, avait disparu…

Le garçon comprit aussitôt le manège de son directeur. Il l'envoyait chez les rouge et or, lui supprimait son couloir mais aussi sa table. Ses craintes se confirmaient. Il envoya un regard courroucé vers le centre de la table des professeurs.

Dumbledore n'était pas là.

_« Quel lâche »_ Pensa le Survivant _« Ok, il me cherche il me trouve !»_

Et il se promit de remettre sa revanche à plus tard. Son amie lui lança un regard en coin. Le garçon savait dissimuler ses émotions plutôt brillamment, mais cependant pas assez bien pour qu'Hermione ne puisse voir un manque de détermination vengeur passer sur le visage du Dewin à la vue de la cinquième table manquante.

Elle lui posa la main sur l'épaule et haussa les sourcils.

« Ce n'est pas si grave, je suis sure que c'est une petite erreur, Harry. Tu peux venir manger avec les Gryffondors en attendant. » Dit-elle apaisante.

Celui-ci, peu convaincu par les paroles de la jeune fille se retourna et vît du coin de l'œil que le directeur s'était, enfin, assis à sa place.

_« On va pouvoir s'amuser »_ Se dit Harry.

Il regarda son amie, une lueur provocante dans les yeux.

Celle-ci regarda la table des professeurs à son tour, vit le directeur puis comprit. Elle grimaça.

Honnêtement, elle n'aurait pas aimé se trouver à la place de Dumbledore en ce moment. Vraiment pas. Et entre les deux, elle aurait clairement parié pour son ami. Le directeur n'avait aucune chance, elle en eut presque pitié de lui.

Le Survivant haussa la voix et parla. Juste assez fort pour que tout le monde puisse entendre. Juste assez doucement pour que cela reste naturel.

« Désolée Hermione, merci pour la proposition mais je ne suis pas un Gryffondor. Je n'ai pas ma place ici, je le comprends bien. Ce n'est pas grave tu sais. »

Il fit le sourire triste le plus convaincant qu'il put et fit volte-face. Il sortit de la Grande Salle sans un regard en arrière, voûtant le dos pour paraître plus dépité encore.

Seul Snape avait remarqué le léger tremblement qui agitait les épaules du garçon lorsqu'il quittait la pièce. Il savait reconnaître un mensonge quand il en voyait un, et quelque chose clochait dans le discours de Potter.

Celui-ci ne lui avait pas semblé être le genre d'enfant à s'apitoyer sur son sort, et encore moins à pleurnicher en public. Alors soit le Survivant pleurait, soit (et le professeur penchait plus pour la seconde option), Potter tremblait parce-qu'il était…

…littéralement mort de rire.

Plus loin, assise à la droite du directeur, une certaine professeure de métamorphose s'indignait.

« Albus, mais pourquoi avez-vous retiré sa table au garçon ! Il va se sentir rejeté maintenant ! Vous avez vu sa tête ? Le pauvre enfant est complétement dévasté !» Dit-elle en toisant le directeur.

Toutes les professeures avaient été touchées par le petit numéro de l'enfant… Et sous la pression de la dizaine de Dumbledore dut se justifier, bien qu'il n'en pensait pas moins.

« Mais, Minerva… Je pensais que cela lui ferai plaisir de manger avec ses nouveaux amis ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais régler la situation dès que possible et voir ce qui convient le mieux. C'est juste une grosse maladresse !» Il soupira enfin en voyant la figure de sa sous-directrice s'apaiser. Elle faisait vraiment peur parfois.

« Je compte sur vous Albus, n'oubliez pas ! » Ajouta-t'elle finalement, les lèvres pincées.

Les premiers cours de la journée se déroulèrent parfaitement bien. Comme les deux amis s'y attendaient, la plupart des professeurs n'attaquaient pas véritablement la matière mais se contentaient d'une très large introduction, même pas théorique, qui laissait les deux jeunes sorciers un peu sur leur faim.

Cependant, ils eurent une magnifique démonstration de sortilèges de la part de Flitwick qui fit léviter une vingtaine de plumes dans un ballet élégant et assez subjuguant pour les jeunes sorciers, surtout pour ceux qui venaient d'une famille de moldus et qui n'avaient pas encore l'habitude de côtoyer la magie d'aussi près. Et ils étaient une majorité chez les Gryffondors contrairement aux Serpentards qui eux venaient tous d'une famille sinon noble, au moins de parents deux sorciers.

Harry ne se présenta pas à la grande salle le midi, se contentant de manger un sandwich qu'Hermione lui avait apporté sur les marches d'un escalier isolé du cinquième étage. Stratégie pour stratégie, autant laisser le directeur mousser pour ce repas.

Il se rendit ensuite en botanique puis, alors qu'il sortait du cours, Harry se rendit compte d'une chose.

Il avait potions.

* * *

**_-oOo- "I came across, a fallen tree" -oOo-_**

**_-o- (Je suis tombé sur un arbre mort) -o-_**

* * *

« Je ne veux voir ni baguettes magiques ni incantations idiotes dans ce cours ! »

La porte se fracassa contre le mur de pierre dans un « boum » sonore, en guise de salut. Tous les élèves sursautèrent et un climat tendu s'installa dans le local.

_« Au moins il sait s'imposer. » _Pensa Harry, qui commençait à croire aux nombreuses rumeurs qu'il avait entendu circuler sur la célèbre "chauve-souris des cachots".

Celui-ci commença son cours :

« La préparation des potions est un art rigoureux, dangereux et hautement subtil, aussi je m'attends à ce que la plupart d'entre vous se révèlent être de parfait incapables. Pour ce qui est des rares élus qui ont comme je dirais… quelques prédispositions, je peux leur apprendre à mettre la gloire en bouteille, à ensorceler les sens et même à enfermer la mort dans un flacon. »

Le garçon écoutait, subjugué. Il avait senti que les cours de Snape seraient différents… Plus intéressant que les autres cours en somme. Et il n'était pas déçu par cette entrée en matière. Cela lui mettait l'eau à la bouche. Il était tellement pris par le discours du professeur qu'il ne remarqua que son coude poussait peu à peu son encrier en verre vers le bout de son pupitre. Encrier qui glissa et fila s'écraser au sol, maculant les chaussures et le bas des robes de toute les personnes de son entourage.

Rouge de honte, Harry baissa les yeux.

_« Merde, avec Snape ça passera pas… »_ Se dit le garçon, anxieux.

Et il avait vu juste. L'enseignant nettoya les tâche d'un simple mouvement du poignet et toisa son élève de ses yeux les plus sombre.

« Je peux d'ores et déjà savoir que vous serez parmi les incapables dont je parlais, Potter. Un maladroit, tout comme votre père ! À l'évidence, la célébrité ne fait pas tout dans la vie… Et certainement pas l'adresse. » Cracha-t'il.

Harry se raidit, sur ses gardes. Il ne comprenait pas la soudaine agression du professeur à son égard ni les allusions que celui-ci faisait sur son père. Certes, oui, il savait qu'il allait se faire engueuler et Snape n'était pas du genre chaleureux et amical, mais une telle animosité dérangeait le Survivant. Il avait presque l'impression que le professeur lui en voulait personnellement. En une fraction de seconde, il passa de son mode d'écoute presque détendu à un mode défensif.

Un mur d'impassibilité plus épais que les murs du château entourait l'enfant, bien qu'aucun signe extérieur évident ne le montre.

En fin occulmens qu'il était, l'adulte remarqua immédiatement le changement d'état du garçon, et bien qu'il fut surpris, il continua néanmoins sur sa lancée. Ne jamais faire demi-tour, tel était son credo.

« Alors Potter, voyons si en plus d'avoir des problèmes psychomoteurs vous avez des problèmes mentaux... Qu'est ce que j'obtiens en mélangeant de la racine d'asphodèle en poudre à une infusion d'armoise ? » Demanda-t'il au garçon, certain de l'humilier.

« Un philtre du mort-vivant, monsieur » Répondit Harry, d'une voix glaciale.

« Un coup de chance, Potter ? Bien, essayons encore. Où iriez-vous si je vous demandais de me rapporter un bézoar ? » Continua le professeur.

« Dans un enclos à chèvres, professeur. » Fut la réponse de l'enfant, aussi exacte que la première.

Rogue était mi-surpris mi-contrarié des connaissances du jeune garçon. Il était rare que des élèves lisent leurs livres de cours avant la rentrée, et encore plus rare qu'ils retiennent quoi que ce soit de cette lecture. Il avait voulu coincer le garçon et c'était lui qui allait se ridiculiser. Hors de question !

Cependant, il appréciait l'intelligence et la culture du gamin à sa juste valeur, il lui devait bien ça. Il était correct pour un Potter.

« Quelle est la différence entre la goutte du mort vivant et le philtre de sommeil éternel ? » Redemanda l'enseignant à Harry.

« Il n'y en a pas, il s'agit de la même potion. » Répondit celui-ci, encore une fois correctement.

« Et quels sont les 4 principaux ingrédients de la potion tue loup ? » Finit le professeur, assénant le coup de grâce. Il était impossible que Potter puisse y répondre, cette question était de niveau BUSES.

Harry réfléchit. La recette de cette potion n'était pas mentionnée dans le livre de première année, et Snape le savait très bien ! Devant la mauvaise foi évidente, pour Hermione et lui en tous cas, du professeur, il se trouva obligé de répondre :

« Je ne sais pas monsieur. » Son ton froid comme la mort qui aurait alors presque pu rivaliser avec celui de l'enseignant.

« Navrant… » Conclut l'adulte. Il aurait pu enfoncer d'avantage le jeune Potter, en parlant de sa célébrité par exemple, mais l'enfant avait gagné sinon son respect au moins sa considération, aussi il passa immédiatement à autre chose.

Le Survivant quant-à-lui, était très déçu de l'attitude de Snape, qu'il respectait depuis la visite du chemin de Traverse . Bien entendu, celui-ci n'était pas du type sympathique, mais il avait été le premier à oser le sortir de chez les Dursley et c'était important pour lui. Si Harry avait du respecter un adulte, ça aurait sans doute été Snape.

_« Bah, c'est qu'un adulte comme les autres au final… »_ Abandonna l'enfant, avec tout de même un petit pincement au cœur.

Les deux protagonistes s'ignorèrent pendant tout le reste du cours. D'un côté le professeur respectait les connaissances de son élève et avait décidé de le laisser en paix. De l'autre, Harry qui était complètement renfermé et hermétique au monde extérieur à l'exception de sa prise de note.

Même Hermione ne tentait pas de faire un geste vers lui. Elle le connaissait depuis deux jours seulement mais elle avait déjà compris une part de son fonctionnement.

Ou du moins le croyait-elle.

Quand la cloche signalant la fin des cours retentit, Harry ramassa ses affaires et sortit à la hâte, voulant mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et Snape. Il attendit son amie au bout du couloir et passèrent l'après-midi à la bibliothèque.

Harry rayonnait la première fois qu'il entra dans ce temple de la lecture. Lui qui adorait tant lire trouvait enfin une source plus que conséquente d'ouvrages qu'il pouvait consulter à sa convenance. Il avait l'impression d'être un gamin dans un magasin de jouets.

Ils choisirent quelques livres chacun puis se retrouvèrent dans un petit coin isolé de la bibliothèque pour les lire puisqu'ils n'avaient pas reçu de devoirs à faire.

Assis confortablement sur un des ces fauteuils moelleux dont Poudlard avait le secret, le Survivant se tourna vers son amie.

« Ce serait marrant si on arrivait à lire tout les livres de la bibliothèque, pas vrai ? » Demanda-il, l'air de rien.

« Sérieusement ? C'est pas possible, il y en a beaucoup trop ! » Répondit Hermione, interloquée.

« Ben à deux et en sept ans, d'autant plus que l'on peut emprunter des livres pour les vacances, il doit y avoir moyen, si l'on ne compte pas ceux de la réserve ni ceux qui sont d'un niveau trop bas dans la section première et deuxième année. Et puis ça fait un chouette défi pour nous occuper… Tu sais aussi que l'on va s'ennuyer en cours, non ? Moi je vais tenter l'aventure... Et je commence pas plus tard que tout de suite ! » Il se leva d'un bond et fila voir Mme Pince, la bibliothécaire, pour s'inscrire.

Il emprunta cinq livres épais, et d'un niveau bien plus haut que ceux qui auraient du l'intéresser, sous le regard surpris de la responsable. Elle hésita à rechigner, mais Harry qui l'avait vu venir, lui jeta un petit sourire d'ange qui fit finalement craquer la responsable.

" Ils doivent être de retour pour le 17 au plus tard, d'accord ?"

Elle lui rendit sa pile de bouquins en lui souhaitant une bonne fin de journée et en lui ajoutant un petit bout de parchemin avec son numéro d'identifiant griffonné dessus.

Personne ne résistait à ses sourires, il arrivait même parfois que sa tante Pétunia y succombe, et ce n'était pas peu dire.

Harry revint s'asseoir près de la Gryffondor et commença à lire. Intrigué par un passage qu'il ne comprenait pas entièrement il releva la tête et demanda à son amie :

« Tu as déjà entendu parler de légicimencie toi ? » Dit-il.

« Pardon qu'est-ce que tu disais ? » Répondit une Hermione rêveuse, levant les yeux de son grimoire.

« Tu parlais de légicimencie je crois ? Tout ce que je sais à propos de cela c'est que c'est une forme de magie de psychique très compliquée à maîtriser. Pour ce qui est de la pratique, par contre… » Expliqua-t'elle en haussant les épaules.

« J'avoue que ce n'est pas le genre d'aspect de la magie qui m'intéresse le plus… Par contre l'arithmancie, ça c'est génial ! » Conclut la jeune fille.

« C'est un peu comme la Divination, non ? » Renchérit le Dewin, s'attirant par là les foudres de son amie.

Les heures passant et l'heure du dîner approchant dangereusement, Harry fourra ses livres dans son sac et fila à la tour Gryffondor en compagnie d'Hermione pour les déposer dans sa malle. Non pas qu'il craignait de les abîmer, mais l'air de rien tous ces vieux bouquins pesaient leur poids avec leurs lourdes reliures en cuir.

Il ressortit du dortoir et attendit son amie qui était elle aussi partie ranger ses affaires.

« Tu compte faire quoi maintenant ? Manger avec nous ou bien rester ici ? Si tu veux je t'apporte une assiette comme ce midi.» Lui demanda-t'elle.

« Ni l'un ni l'autre, Hermione » Sourit le garçon. « Ce soir, je mange à ma table. »

Il avait parlé dans un ton si sur de lui que la Gryffondor ne douta pas une seconde de la bonne foi des paroles de son ami.

Il s'arrêtèrent au seuil des grandes portes et le jeune fille fit une grimace à son ami.

Il y avait quatre tables. Pas une de plus.

Le Survivant ne broncha pas, il resta là ou il était et fit simplement signe à la jeune lionne d'aller s'asseoir à sa table. Celle-ci obtempéra de bon cœur, mal-à l'aise devant les regard insistants que l'on posait sur elle.

Harry fixait Dumbledore.

Dumbledore fixait Harry.

Comprenant qu'il ne gagnerait que par la ruse et qu'un peu de comédie s'annonçait, le garçon renifla et laissa ses yeux s'humidifier. Il regarda le professeur Mc Gonnagal, une moue déçue sur le visage et se mordilla les lèvres.

Alors qu'il tournait les talons et faisait mine de sortir de la pièce, il entendit un discret « pop » à sa gauche.

Pressé par le regard sévère de sa directrice adjointe et de ses collègues, Dumbledore avait du capituler. Et d'un ample mouvement du bras, il avait rendu sa table au garçon. Harry se retourna, les yeux complètement secs et alla s'asseoir. Il mangea seul ce soir-là, mais cela ne le dérangea pas outre mesure.

Snape regarda le jeune garçon, qui jubilait. Les coins de ses lèvres se relevèrent dans un simulacre de sourire qui passa inaperçu, ce qui pour l'homme équivalait à un fou-rire. Ce gamin était fort pour son âge. Très fort.

Inconscient du regard qui pesait sur lui, Harry se servit d'une troisième part de tarte au citron meringué, magnifique pied-de nez à son directeur qui affectionnait tant le citron.

Il savourait sa victoire autant que son gâteau et ça lui suffisait amplement.

Pour l'instant.

* * *

**_-oOo- « I felt the branches of it looking at me » -oOo-_**

**_-O- (J'ai senti ses branches me regarder) -O-_**

* * *

Petite note de fin les amis: Voila voila !

J'espère que ça vous à plu autant que d'habitude... Babylon, n'hésite vraiment pas pour le mail hein (et les autres aussi, je ne mords toujours pas !). J'adore trop discuter avec vous !

Pour l'instant mes partiels se passent bien et je pense avoir tout réussi correctement (merci pour vos encouragements).

Encore une fois merci pour tous ceux qui sont là pour commenter, follower, favser (oui, je viens d'inventer), je ne le répéterais jamais assez mais vous êtes supers !

Le prochain chapitre arrive le vendredi 20/06 au plus tard (et oui, deux chapitres par semaine ça ne peut pas durer éternellement)... Comme d'habitude, sans faute !


	6. Chapitre 6: Routine ?

**L'Héritier du peuple des oubliés :**

Voilà le chapitre 6 ! Une rapide réponse aux reviews:

Frog38: Merci pour ta rewiew ! Je vois que mon Harry te plaît... He bien tant mieux, j'en suis très contente !

Tompotter12: Merci pour ce commentaire et ces compliments :) Tu avais bien entendu raison pour la légilimencie (vive les correcteurs orthographiques). Je n'avais pas repéré la faute, mais il faut dire aussi que ce nom est totalement imprononçable, non ? (ou alors j'ai juste des problèmes d'élocution...).

Zeugma: Merci pour ta rewiew, je suis heureuse qu'elle te plaise !

Leluka-San: Haha ! Surprise surprise... Merci encore !

Babylon: Encore toi ! Merci ! Bien sûr que Snape va évoluer... Et le pire, c'est que comme j'ai divisé pas mal de chapitres en deux, tu vas même devoir attendre un peu plus que jusqu'au 20 chapitres...

Candice: Moi, tomber dans les clichés ? Jamais ! (enfin, je fais de mon mieux). Oui, quand je disais que le début de la fic n'était pas centré là-dessus et que je prenais mon temps, c'était pas de la blague ;) Malheureusement (quoique), j'adore trop faire souffrir Dumby et ça va continuer. Je prends bonne note de ce que tu me dis et j'y ferai attention dans le futur. J'espère que mon histoire te plaît quand même un peu... (grimace inquiète).

Daravis: Et oui, dans les dents ! Je propose que l'on fonde l'AAD _**(Armée Anti Dumbledore)**_

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Routine ?

La routine s'était rapidement installée à Poudlard, apportant son lot quotidien d'activités en tous genres. Malgré les semaines qui passaient, répétitives, Harry ne s'ennuyait pas. Son esprit était sans cesse stimulé par les cours et par ce monde si merveilleux et si nouveau dont il avait envie de connaître tous les secrets.

Deux mois étaient passés et il ne se lassait pas de cette liberté si convoitée.

A commencer par le château lui-même, d'ailleurs. L'enfant était parti seul en exploration de nombreuses nuits. Le couvre-feu était instauré assez tôt chez les Gryffondors mais le garçon avait pris l'habitude durant son enfance de dormir peu. Il n'avait pas besoin de beaucoup de sommeil et mettait donc ses nuits à profit pour visiter les moindres recoins du collège.

Il avait été prudent au début, et s'était limité aux environs de la tour Gryffondor. Mais peu à peu il s'était enhardi et n'avait plus son pareil pour se couler dans la pénombre des murs des couloirs et éviter ainsi les rondes de nuit des professeurs.

La discrétion avait toujours été pour lui comme une seconde nature, et la nuit exacerbait ses sens d'autant plus.

Il avait ainsi parcouru de fond en comble trois des quatre ailes du château. Seul lui restait l'aile Ouest, celle de son couloir, ainsi que les jardins et la forêt. Pour être tout à fait honnête avec lui-même, si Harry n'allait pas dans cette dernière c'était tout simplement parce-que la forêt interdite avait la réputation d'être infestée par de nombreuses créatures effrayantes, dont rien que le nom faisait frémir l'enfant. Et le Survivant avait tout simplement la trouille. Il n'avait que 11 ans et n'avait ni l'envie ni, et il devait bien se l'avouer, le courage de se lancer dans des projets fous tel qu'une petite promenade au milieu de créatures féroces.

Il avait gardé l'aile Ouest pour la fin car celle-ci était en partie en ruine et instable par endroits. Le sol et les murs étaient tellement moisis et en mauvais était qu'ils s'écroulaient au moindre choc, voire même au moindre son.

C'était dangereux, en un mot.

Heureusement, il avait déniché un excellent livre sur les sorts de réparation et l'un d'entre eux permettait de solidifier les sols et les plafonds ainsi que de sécuriser les murs.

Il avait passé deux semaines à s'entrainer à lancer les différents enchantements dans une salle incroyable qu'il avait découvert un jour où il vagabondait tranquillement dans les couloirs du deuxième étage.

Il était alors parti à la recherche d'un lieu pour étudier tranquillement et arpentait de long en large un couloir isolé, carte de Poudlard en main.

Alors qu'il en était à son troisième aller-retour machinal, il avait remarqué une petite porte à sa gauche qu'il n'avait pas vu auparavant. Il avait froncé les sourcils puis haussé les épaules, et s'était ensuite rapproché doucement de la poignée. Il était entré, poussé par une curiosité sans limite qui lui était familière.

C'était un petit bureau aux tons crème, épuré mais équipé d'une grande bibliothèque bien fournie sur le mur gauche et d'une grande surface de travail ainsi que deux ou trois canapés à droite.

Exactement ce qu'il recherchait.

Il s'était approché de la table puis avait posé son sac au sol et sa carte bien à plat sur la table. Il avait parcouru des yeux le parchemin à la recherche du bureau mais il avait conclu avec surprise que cette pièce n'y était pas inscrite, hors c'était le plan le plus complet de Poudlard qu'il avait trouvé dans la bibliothèque. Même les salles communes y étaient inscrites, ce n'était pas peu dire !

Il avait pris un crayon qui était posé, avec d'autres fournitures semblables, dans un des tiroirs du bureau puis avait une croix sur l'emplacement de l'entrée de ce curieux bureau.

Le soir même, il avait parlé de ce curieux couloir à Hermione. Son amie ne l'accompagnait jamais la nuit mais elle était tout à fait au courant des habitudes du Dewin. Elle avait rapidement abandonné l'idée de décourager Harry de faire ses escapades nocturnes, celui-ci était têtu comme une mule et ne l'aurait jamais écoutée. Et puis, après tout il faisait ce qu'il voulait.

Le lendemain, juste avant le repas, ils s'étaient rendu tous deux dans le couloir.

La porte avait disparu.

Ils avaient inspecté de long en large le couloir par deux fois, et, au bout de leur troisième passage, la Gryffondor s'était écriée :

« Bon, dépêche-toi un peu, je commence à avoir faim et j'aimerais bien aller manger ! »

Un petit bruit dans leur dos avait attiré leur attention. Une porte était apparue, et cette fois-ci Harry était absolument certain qu'elle n'y était pas avant.

Il avait fait un petit sourire fier et moqueur à son amie :

« Ha ! Tu vois, je te l'avais bien dit qu'elle était là ! »

Puis il s'était posé quelques instants et avait poursuivi, l'air interloqué :

« La porte était plus petite hier, j'en suis sûr. Et cette poignée, ce n'est pas la même non plus ! ».

Hermione lui avait jeté un regard étrange puis ils s'étaient souri, complices. Ils adoraient tout deux les mystères. Mus par la même curiosité que la veille, ils avaient poussé la porte et Harry, en bon gentleman anglais, avait laissé Hermione passer la première en lui tenant la porte.

« Tu m'avais pas dit que c'était un bureau ta pièce ? » Avait demanda alors la Gryffondor.

« Ben si. Hier ça en était un. » Avait répondu l'interpellé, un peu paumé.

En effet, ils se tenaient désormais sur le seuil d'une magnifique salle à manger au centre de laquelle se trouvait une longue table de chêne gravée ainsi qu'une quinzaine de chaises. Sur cette table était posés de nombreux mets fumants comme s'ils venaient à peine d'être cuisinés.

« Rappelle-moi, tu as dit quoi avant que la porte apparaisse ? » Avait questionné le Dewin.

« J'ai dit que je n'avais faim. » Dit-elle, comprenant tout de suite où son ami voulait en venir.

« Tu penses à ce que je pense, pas vrai Mione ? » Affirma le garçon en penchant la tête dans une mimique ravie.

La jeune fille avait hoché la tête pour toute réponse. Sans un mot de plus, ils réfléchirent chacun à ce qu'une telle pièce pouvait amener.

Et dans un même mouvement, les yeux brillants, ils sortirent tout deux manger dans la Grande Salle, chacun à leur table, décidant d'un accord implicite de garder leur découverte pour eux et d'en reparler plus tard.

Pour ce qui en est des repas, il avait aussi ses habitudes. Le midi, la Gryffondor venait le rejoindre et ils mangeaient ensemble à la table des Dewins. En revanche, c'était seul qu'il prenait son petit-déjeuner et son dîner.

Hermione n'était pas une Dewin, et Harry tâchait de s'en souvenir.

Le Survivant était revenu à de nombreuses reprises dans cette pièce, qu'il avait appelé « La Salle sur Demande » en raison de ses propriétés étonnantes. Notamment pour s'entraîner aux sorts du livre, sorts qu'il maîtrisait désormais.

Il était assez distant avec les élèves, hormis avec son amie qui était la seule devant laquelle il se détendait un tant soit peu.

Malgré sa célébrité et ses points brillants, il passait bizarrement inaperçu parmi les étudiants. Chacun le connaissait, bien sûr, mais peu de monde se risquaient à engager la conversation avec Le-Garçon-qui-à-Survécu. Il ne se mêlait jamais aux autres, se contentant de donner des réponses brèves et à peine aimables à quiconque lui adressait la parole et s'installant toujours dans des endroits peu fréquentés pour étudier.

A force de paroles sèches et de regards noirs, il s'était forgé une réputation de mystère qui flottait en permanence au-dessus de sa tête. Il attirait les gens autant que les repoussait. Quelque chose dans le regard du garçon faisait presque peur parfois.

Mais étrangement, personne n'arrivait mettre le doigt dessus.

C'était une impression fugace, à peine perceptible. Juste un vague sentiment de malaise qui persistait quelques instants avant de se dissiper aussi vite qu'il était apparu. L'enfant lui-même n'en avait pas conscience.

Il adorait sa nouvelle vie au château et chérissait chaque jour qui passait. Il n'y avait que quelques ombres au tableau, dont la plus importante : le professeur Quirrel.

Il détestait autant l'accent bégayant de son professeur, une faiblesse bien trop visible et dérangeante qu'Harry méprisait, que la désagréable impression qu'il avait à chaque fois qu'il se trouvait en présence de l'enseignant. Parfois, quand le professeur écrivait au tableau, la cicatrice d'Harry se mettait à le lancer d'un coup. Cependant, il ne grimaçait pas, se contenant de remettre une de ses mèches de cheveux en place tout en effleurant sa cicatrice au passage.

Elle était toujours brûlante.

De plus, contrairement aux autres professeurs (hormis Snape et Dumbledore) Quirrel n'avait pas l'air de beaucoup l'apprécier. Il n'avait pas eu beaucoup de mal à se mettre les professeurs dans la poche, à coup de jolis sourires d'ange et de paroles aimables. De plus, ses notes et sa coopération avec Hermione ne faisaient qu'amplifier l'impression générale qu'il donnait à ses enseignants.

Celle d'un gentil petit garçon bien élevé et très intelligent.

Sortant un instant de ses pensées, Harry qui était assis sur son lit passa machinalement sa main sur son front. Il écarta lentement les tentures de son lit qu'il avait tiré pour avoir la paix et passa sa tête dehors.

« Il y a quelqu'un ? » Murmura-t'il.

Seul le silence lui répondit, ses camarades dormaient. Sans bruit, il se leva et enfila ses chaussures ainsi que son pull, puis se leva. Il prit sa carte de Poudlard et sa cape noire dans laquelle il s'emmitoufla. Ensuite, il traversa le château, évita souplement un couloir dans lequel il avait entendu un bruissement puis s'arrêta finalement devant l'entrée de l'aile Ouest du collège, le cœur tout palpitant.

Elle se situait dans une partie de Poudlard qui n'était pratiquement jamais visitée par les élèves, et que très rarement seulement par les professeurs. De la poussière y flottait en permanence, et visiblement même les elfes de maison évitaient cet endroit.

Il y avait une grande entrée en pierre, semblable à toutes les autres, mais qui était ornée d'un grand « D » entouré des fameuses ailes en son centre. Le garçon plissa des yeux et devina deux couloirs dans la pénombre. Malgré l'état de délabrement des lieux, on pouvait y voir les traces de sa magnificence passée. De vieux restes de fresques murales ornaient les murs et au sol était posé un vieux plancher aux motifs complexes.

D'un puissant lumos, il fit un rapide repérage des yeux puis éteignit sa baguette, il en avait besoin pour sa sécurité. Il ramassa une torche qui était fixée à droite de l'arche de l'entrée et passa enfin le portail.

Il s'immobilisa sitôt le seuil franchi. Un craquement de mauvais augure venait de se faire entendre.

« Stabilendum Parietes » Chuchota-t'il. Un pan du mur se redressa brusquement dans un fracas qui fit sursauter le Survivant.

_« Mais quel crétin ! Et dire que je voulais passer inaperçu ! »_ Pesta-t'il contre lui-même.

Il jeta rapidement un Silencio autour de lui puis s'accroupit derrière la porte, parfaitement dissimulé dans l'ombre au cas où quelqu'un l'aurait entendu. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, ne voyant personne arriver, il se releva et se remit à la tâche. Cette nuit-là, il passa deux heures à réparer sols, plafond, poutres et peintures. Il avait à peine fini de stabiliser les quatre couloirs et les trois-quarts des différentes pièces ainsi que d'en faire rapidement l'inventaire.

Il avait découvert entre autres un petit salon, deux salles d'études, une salle commune, deux chambres, une salle d'entrainement et une bibliothèque. Le tout était décoré de tapisseries éliminées et usées jusqu'à la corde ainsi que de meubles, pour la plupart en bois, simples mais finement ouvragés.

Ce qui devait n'être au début une simple balade dans des couloirs déserts se retrouva finalement devenir une semaine complète de travaux. Après avoir solidifié les fondations, il avait rénové les peintures et l'ameublement à l'aide de nouveaux livres. Il avait eu beaucoup de peine et avait plusieurs fois failli pleurer de frustration devant la si lente avancée de son entreprise. Certains sorts étaient très compliqués à pratiquer et lui avaient demandé beaucoup de concentration et de puissance.

Il n'en voyait pas le bout quand enfin, à l'aube du septième jour, il poussa la porte de la dernière pièce… et ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des billes devant l'architecture pour le moins étonnante de celle-ci.

C'était une étrange coupole qui ondulait, semblant presque liquide, dont la seule source de lumière était un grand puits de lumière au plafond qui éclairait à la lueur de la lune une petite vasque remplie d'un liquide argenté. Des particules de poussière flottaient dans l'air, donnant à la pièce un air encore plus fantomatique qu'elle ne l'était réellement.

Il se rapprocha des murs et plongea sa main dans le mur...

… Pour la ressortir immédiatement. Un courant électrique venait de le traverser de part en part et de lui brûler le doigt. Il approcha son index de sa bouche, souffla dessus puis le regarda de plus près. Il n'avait rien, sa peau était parfaitement pâle, comme d'habitude.

Il fronça les sourcils, de plus en plus perturbé. Il s'approcha de la vasque au centre, comme attiré par l'éclat qu'elle dégageait. Puis se recula finalement, méfiant. Il rechercherait des informations sur cette étrange pièce puis reviendrait plus tard, mais il ne prendrait pas le risque de retomber dans un piège une seconde fois.

Il retourna dans la salle commune des Dewins, tout sourire, puis refit une dernière fois le tour de l'aile vérifiant par-là que tout était bien en ordre. Il s'assit sur un des canapés et regarda une dernière fois autour de lui.

La salle commune était magnifique. Les murs étaient blancs et gris, ornés de nombreux motifs et tableaux désormais comme neufs, et la hauteur de plafond était facilement de 4 mètres. Une grande mezzanine aux baies vitrées recouvrait la moitié de la surface de l'endroit. Elle abritait une petite chambre aux tons pastels, simple mais tout à fait au goût du garçon qui s'y voyait déjà très bien. Après tout, il en avait plus que marre de dormir avec ces idiots de Gryffondors qui ronflaient comme des bœufs.

Tout l'étage était en ordre, et même si il y avait encore quelques petits travaux à faire, l'étage des Dewins était désormais tout à fait habitable. Harry regarda par la fenêtre. Il était tard, voire même tôt vu l'heure, et il veillait déjà depuis plusieurs jours aussi décida-t'il de rentrer en vitesse dormir à la tour pour prendre un repos bien mérité.

Le lendemain, c'était samedi, il se leva un grand sourire aux lèvres sous le regard surpris et ensommeillé des Gryffondors qui ne comprenaient pas le soudain accès de bonne humeur du garçon.

Il sortit en claquant la porte, non sans surprendre une phrase qui ne lui était pas destinée venant du lit voisin au sien, celui-de Ron Weasley, qui disait :

« Il fait vraiment peur quand il sourit comme ça. »

Ce qui ne fit que renforcer l'excellente humeur d'Harry.

Il mangea en vitesse et constata avec joie que Dumbledore n'était pas dans la Grande Salle et qu'il y avait donc de fortes chances pour qu'il soit dans son bureau.

Ce qui collait parfaitement au plan du garçon, qui esquissa un petit sourire d'anticipation. Il tâta ses poches pour vérifier qu'il avait bien tout ce dont il avait besoin et se prépara à l'exécution de son plan, qu'il avait minutieusement préparé durant ses nuits.

Il se rendit devant la gargouille qui marquait l'entrée du bureau directorial et pria pour que le vieil homme n'ait pas pensé à changer son mot de passe.

« Sorbet citron » déclara-t'il d'une voix forte.

La statue pivota, laissant entrevoir l'escalier en colimaçon qu'il s'empressa de gravir. Poli, il frappa trois petits coups sur le bois et attendit patiemment la réponse de son directeur.

« Entrez » Répondit une voix venant de l'autre côté de la porte.

Et Harry s'exécuta. Il ne manqua pas l'expression de surprise qu'avait affiché Dumbledore, vite remplacé par un air gentil et généreux. Le garçon fronça du nez devant une vision peu ragoutante de son professeur mangeant une poignée de bonbons au citron.

_« Un jour, il va finir par choper le diabète » _Pensa l'enfant.

Fumseck jeta un petit coup d'œil au Survivant, qui lui rendit un sourire, puis se désintéressa du spectacle et se remit à se picorer les ailes.

« Oh, Harry, mon garçon ! Quel bon vent t'amène ? Tu t'entends bien avec tes petits compagnons de dortoir ? » Demanda l'homme, l'air joyeux.

« Justement, c'est à propos de ça… Je suis juste venu pour vous dire que je déménage chez les Dewins. » Lâcha l'enfant.

Dumbledore le regarda de travers, puis continua :

« Mais enfin mon garçon, je t'ai expliqué que l'aile Ouest de château, bien que peu spacieuse, demande beaucoup de travaux et que nous n'avons pas les finances pour… »

« Oh ne vous inquiétez pas monsieur, je m'en suis chargé, et ça ne m'a rien coûté du tout. J'ai trouvé un chouette livre sur les sorts de réparation dans la bibliothèque et j'ai réussi à tout arranger. » L'interrompit l'interpellé, dans un sourire victorieux.

Devant le silence de l'adulte, Harry continua :

« Je vais déménager mes affaires, aurevoir monsieur, je suis vraiment désolé de vous avoir dérangé pour si peu, je voulais juste vous prévenir ».

Il quitta précipitamment le bureau et en claqua la porte.

« Harry, attends ! » Cria le directeur.

Mais l'enfant s'était enfui aussi vite qu'il était venu, laissant comme unique trace de son passage un petit paquet posé bien en évidence au milieu du bureau.

Un petit mot y était accroché sur lequel le vieil homme pu lire :

_« Voici un petit cadeau de ma part, _

_Je suis certain que vous y apprendrez plein de nouvelles choses utiles._

_Pour réparer les couloirs abandonnés du château par exemple !_

_Surtout, ne me remerciez pas, c'est avec grand plaisir._

_H. Potter »_

Curieux mais méfiant, celui-ci déchira le haut du papier d'emballage et rougit de colère à la vue du titre de livre que le garçon lui avait « si gentiment » offert.

« Les sorts de réparations pour les nuls, tome 1 »

* * *

**_-oOo- "Is this the place we used to love ?" –oOo-_**

**_-O- (Est-ce l'endroit où nous nous sommes aimés?) –O-_**

* * *

Il retrouva Hermione à qui il n'avait pas encore parlé de son récent déménagement puis entreprit de tout lui raconter, omettant volontairement l'existence de la dernière pièce qu'il avait découvert. Il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi, mais il sentait qu'il devait garder sa trouvaille pour lui seul.

Alors qu'au détour d'un couloir le Survivant s'écriait, assez peu discrètement :

« Quelle plaie quand même, ce directeur »

Il ne vit pas la silhouette qui les suivait silencieusement, attiré par les paroles du jeune Dewin, et dont les yeux brillaient d'un amusement contenu difficilement.

Trois jours plus tard, le Survivant remuait toute la section archive de la bibliothèque à la recherche d'informations sur sa famille.

Il avait surpris deux Serpentards parler de lui en utilisant le terme de « Lord Potter » et cela l'avait naturellement interloqué. Il s'était soudain rendu compte qu'il ne connaissait rien de sa famille, pas même le nom de ses grands-parents paternels, et se posait plein de questions.

Il savait que la noblesse magique anglaise était composée de grandes familles nobles, dont certaines de sang-pur, qui était la classe dirigeante mais il ne connaissait rien d'autre. N'avoir aucune éducation sur les us et les coutumes des hautes sphères du monde sorcier le dérangeait au plus haut point et il ne supportait pas le fait de ne pas pouvoir remplir pleinement son rôle de dernier descendant des Potter, si même dernier descendant il était.

Il en avait discuté avec son amie mais elle-même venant d'une famille moldue n'avait pas plus d'informations que lui. Il était dans une impasse. Aucun livre n'expliquait les manières à adopter, ou si ils existaient étaient sans aucun doute en possession des grandes familles.

Hermione était partie depuis longtemps rejoindre les Gryffondors mais Harry était toujours plongé le nez dans les registres. Se croyant seul, il referma d'un coup sec un Nième livre inutile et s'écria, passablement énervé :

« Non mais c'est pas possible, je ne vais pas m'en sortir ou quoi ! J'y connais rien à toutes ces histoires de noblesse et de Lord Potter ! Comment je suis sensé apprendre seul ce n'est pas avec cette famille de merde que je vais avancer ! »

Et que ne fut pas sa surprise quand il entendit quelqu'un lui répondre d'une voix narquoise et pourtant sympathique :

« Hey, calme-toi Potter, je vais t'apprendre moi ! »

* * *

**_-oOo- "Is this the place that I've been dreaming of ?" –oOo-_**

**_-O- (Est-ce l'endroit dont j'ai toujours rêvé ?) -O-_**

* * *

Petite note de fin les amis :

**_ET ON A DEPASSE LES 100 REWIEWS ! FELICITATION A VOUS ! (ben oui c'est vrai, c'est pas moi qui me les écris les commentaires =D)_**

Non, vraiment... Cinq chapitre et 101 rewiews, non seulement ça tombe tout rond mais en plus c'est juste énorme quoi ! Vous me rendez super super heureuse et vous illuminez mes grises journées de partiels (qui touchent à leur fin, en passant).

Je ne regrette absolument pas d'avoir mis ma fiction ne ligne, parce-que non seulement je suis heureuse qu'elle plaise mais en plus j'ai fais plein de super rencontres (notamment **Audelie** (on abuse des PM et des animaux, pas vrai ?), **Pika-Clo** (alors, ces partiels ?) et puis aussi **Lily** (donne moi des nouvelles à l'occasion) Bref, tout ça pour vous dire un énorme MERCI à tous.

Bravo à **leosam59** qui (en tant que 100ème rewiew) à gagné un OS de son choix (si tu lis ça, je t'ai contactée par PM). Je le publierai bien entendu sur mon compte quand je l'aurai fini..._  
_

En espérant que cela vous a plu,

'Zoub !


	7. Chapitre 7: La trappe

**L'Héritier du peuple des oubliés :**

**Voila le chapitre 5 ! En espérant qu'il vous plaise autant que les précédents.**

**_Attention, deux choses importantes:  
_**

**Sorcière6174** M'a rappelée que les réponses aux rewiews anonymes sont interdites sur les chapitres (huuum, j'adore le système de ff. net !). Je posterai donc les réponses aux rewiews sur mon profil, n'hésitez pas à passer les voir (histoire que je ne réponde pas dans le vide :D).

Voila pour cette petite info... Qui m'ennuie pas mal, je l'avoue.

**_La suite en bas !_**

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 7 : La trappe:

« Hey ! Calme-toi Potter, je vais t'apprendre moi ! »

Harry fit volte-face, surpris. Il lança un regard noir à la silhouette encore à moitié dissimulée derrière un rayonnage.

« Malfoy ? » Demanda-t'il, croyant reconnaître le Serpentard blond de première année avec lequel il partageait une partie de ses cours.

« Oui, oui, c'est moi. Et arrête de me regarder comme ça, je te rappelle que je suis venu te donner un coup de main, alors tu peux au moins essayer de me donner l'impression que tu ne vas pas me tuer tout de suite. »

Le Survivant, loin de se calmer, jeta un regard soupçonneux au garçon et se redressa, le ton dur :

« Pourquoi tu veux m'aider et pourquoi tu me suis ? Quand tu m'auras donné une réponse plausible à chaque question, alors je me calmerai peut-être».

Le Serpentard leva les yeux au ciel.

« C'est bon… Je ne te suis pas, d'abord » Répondit le blond, en toute mauvaise foi. « Non, et puis c'est juste que je trouve dommage qu'une bonne famille soit gâchée à cause d'un orphelin. Si tu veux devenir un vrai Potter, il y a du travail, tu sais ? »

Harry grogna intérieurement. Comptez sur Malfoy pour vous faire sentir plus bas que le sol.

Il n'avait aucun à priori sur le jeune garçon, encore moins sur les Serpentards, et de plus il ne voyait que des avantages à sa collaboration avec l'Héritier Malfoy, une des plus grandes familles de sang-purs de son époque. Il décida d'accepter, mais ne croyant pas trop à la soudaine gentillesse du serpent, il s'assura tout de même :

« Ok. Tu veux quoi en échange ? »

« Moi ? Bah, trois fois rien… » Répondit celui-ci, un air rusé sur le visage. Potter était plus prudent qu'il ne le croyait. Cela faisait plusieurs mois que le blond était intrigué par le Survivant et son amie. Il formait un duo plutôt atypique, mais intéressant. Malgré le fait qu'elle soit une née moldue, Granger avait l'air d'être vraiment intelligente et assez gentille, à tel point que Drago se surprenait parfois à regretter de ne pas avoir le droi… l'envie de lui parler.

Mais il se reprenait bien vite, après tout cette fille était une vulgaire _sang de bourbe_. Il fallait d'ailleurs qu'il mette en garde Potter contre ses mauvaises fréquentations. Elle pouvait nuire à la réputation du Survivant auprès de certaines familles.

« Malfoy… » Grogna Harry, commençant à perdre patience.

« Disons que quand tu seras devenu le vrai Lord Potter, tu pourras investir dans les entreprises Malfoy en guise de… comment dire, remerciement pour bons et loyaux services ?» Expliqua le Serpentard.

En début d'année, il avait reçu pour seule consigne de lier amitié avec les quelques héritiers qui étudiaient à Poudlard. Il avait fait connaissance de la plupart d'entre eux, et mis à part Neville Londubas et Ronald Weasley, qui étaient en marge des autres familles, il avait plus ou moins accompli sa mission.

Seul restait Harry Potter, le Survivant. Draco avait longtemps guetté une occasion de l'approcher, il fallait dire aussi que le garçon était aussi inatteignable que discret. Et là, c'était l'occasion en or. De plus, s'entourer de personne de la trempe du garçon ne pouvait que lui être profitable. Un Malfoy se devait de choisir les bons amis.

« Bien… Mais en clair, qu'est-ce que tu comptes m'apprendre ? » Demanda le Dewin, intrigué.

« Tout ce que je pourrai, Potter. Ma famille possède des livres de généalogie sur la plupart des familles nobles, la tienne ne fait pas exception. En plus, tu as vraiment besoin d'éducation. Crois le ou pas, mais je ferai de mon mieux pour t'aider. Je suis un Malfoy, et les Malfoy tiennent leurs engagements. »

Et comme pour sceller ce curieux pacte, il tendit la main vers Harry, main que le garçon s'empressa de serrer après un court moment d'hésitation.

Les deux jeunes se voyaient une heure par semaine, le jeudi. Plus le temps passait, plus ils apprenaient à se connaître. Comme promis, Draco, car ils avaient désormais décidé de s'appeler par leurs prénoms, lui avait appris tout ce qu'il fallait savoir sur le protocole.

Ainsi, Harry avait-il appris que la famille Potter était l'une des plus anciennes familles de sorciers, dont un des illustres ancêtres se trouvait être Ignotus Peverell. Sous les conseils de son ami, Harry avait pris rendez-vous avec Grispec, le gobelin en charge des coffres des Potter. Il n'avait malheureusement pas pu avoir accès à ses coffres et aux dépenses de la famille, car il était encore trop jeune. Le garçon attendait avec impatience ses 16 ans, âge légal pour recevoir un héritage.

Les premiers problèmes entre Harry et Draco apparurent lorsque ce dernier dut aborder le sujet épineux de la pureté du sang, sujet qu'il avait jusqu'alors repoussé.

Blanchissant au fil des explications de son camarade, le Dewin avait fini par exploser et envoyer ses quatre vérités au Serpent quand celui-ci avait osé critiquer sa mère, et en faisant cela avait franchi les limites qu'ils s'étaient tacitement imposées :

« … mais ne t'inquiète pas, dans la famille Potter seule ta _mère _(et il avait craché le mot) a apporté la honte sur ta famille. On peut donc considérer que tu es d'ascendance presque totalement p… »

« Ta gueule. » L'interrompit le Survivant en brandissant sa baguette dans le cou du garçon. « N'insulte plus jamais ma famille et encore moins ma mère. »

C'était loin d'être dans la nature de Draco de se soumettre, mais devant le regard froid de son ami, il commença par faire profil bas. Au bout de quelques instants, il fronça les sourcils, sa colère reprenant le dessus, et ouvrit la bouche pour parler.

Et n'eut pas le temps de dire un mot, Harry avait déjà rangé sa baguette et s'était enfui en direction de la Salle sur Demande.

Il claqua la porte d'une salle remplie de mannequins d'entraînements et relâcha toute sa rage sur ceux-ci.

Sa magie frétilla dans l'air; les têtes explosaient, les torses brûlaient. Harry semait la désolation sur son passage. Les yeux écarlates, il finit par s'écrouler au milieu de la pièce, complètement épuisé, ses réserves de magie au plus bas.

Il mit sa tête dans ses mains, tremblant comme une feuille.

Il avait totalement perdu le contrôle de lui-même durant un instant, il savait parfaitement que si il n'était pas parti, il aurait presque pu tuer Draco. Il ne comprenait pas ce soudain accès de rage, c'était comme si il n'avait plus eut le contrôle de ses émotions, et son cœur battait à du cent à l'heure.

L'insulte faite à sa mère était certes dégradante, mais pas au point de le mettre dans ces états pareils.

Comme à son habitude, il se mit à respirer profondément et finit par se relever au bout de quelques instants.

Il sortit et se rendit en vitesse dans son couloir.

Le seul évènement étrange qu'il nota sur son chemin fut d'être bousculé accidentellement par le professeur Quirrel, qui arborait d'ailleurs une expression un peu bizarre.

Mais plongé dans ses pensées, le Dewin ne le releva pas et se retira dans ses quartiers.

Alors qu'il se préparait à aller se coucher, il vit un petit paquet posé sur son lit. Son nom était écrit dessus, d'une écriture penchée mais cependant assez soignée qu'il ne reconnut pas. Il détacha les ficelles qui retenaient le papier bleu pâle puis en sortit une cape.

Le tissu dont elle était cousue était vraiment déconcertant. Argenté, il glissait sur les paumes du Survivant comme un liquide et lui faisait un peu penser en consistance aux murs de la fameuse pièce circulaire de son aile.

Il la fit glisser entre ses mains et constata avec étonnement que celles-ci disparaissaient lorsqu'elles étaient recouvertes du vêtement.

« Une cape d'invisibilité ! » Comprit-il aussitôt.

Il remua le paquet à la recherche d'un quelconque indice sur l'expéditeur du colis et vit ainsi qu'au dos du papier d'emballage se trouvait un petit mot :

_« Ton père m'a laissé ceci avant de mourir,_

_Fais en bon usage. »_

Et ceci acheva de lui faire oublier l'épisode Draco.

* * *

**_-oOo- "Oh simple thing, where have you gone ?" –oOo-_**

**_- (Oh simple chose, où t'en es-tu allé ?)-_**

* * *

« Monsieur Potter, je concède tout à fait que le parc de Poudlard soit magnifique, mais si vous vouliez bien reporter votre attention sur le cours… Les examens approchent et ce n'est pas le moment de se laisser distraire. Encore deux avertissements et c'est la retenue ! » Dit Mc Gonnagal.

« Excusez-moi, professeur. » Répondit le garçon.

Ne faisant pas partie d'une des quatre maisons « basiques » du collège, il ne participait pas à la coupe des maisons et ne pouvait donc faire perdre des points aux Dewins. Mais en contrepartie, il pouvait recevoir des retenues bien plus facilement que les autres élèves.

Cela ne lui était arrivé qu'à une seule reprise, et cela était dû à une erreur d'inattention en cours de potion, erreur qui avait donné lieu à une _petite_ explosion dans la classe.

Il ne s'inquiétait pas pour la fin d'année, et Hermione non plus d'ailleurs, mais redoutait grandement le retour des vacances d'été et les retrouvailles avec sa famille.

Il avait aussi un mauvais pressentiment qui allait en s'accroissant. Snape ainsi que Dumbledore avait l'air soucieux, et cela ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

Un jour, alors qu'il était caché sous sa cape d'invisibilité, il avait surpris une conversation entre le professeur de Potions et son homologue de défense contre les forces du mal.

Snape menaçait Quirrel en le tenant par la gorge et lui demandait dans quel camp il était. Harry avait longtemps remué ce dialogue dans sa tête, mais en l'absence d'éléments supplémentaires il n'avait pas pu en apprendre d'avantage.

Un climat lourd pesait sur le château, et Harry ne fut pas aussi surpris qu'il aurait dû l'être quand par un samedi matin il fut convoqué dans le bureau du directeur.

« Entre, Harry, la porte est ouverte » Invita le directeur, qui avait entendu arriver le garçon.

« Bonjour monsieur » Répondit le garçon.

« Je t'ai demandé de venir aujourd'hui pour te parler de plusieurs choses. Tout d'abord, félicitation pour tes excellents résultats, tu peux en être fier de toi. Et à ce propos, je pense que tu connais Ronald Weasley ? Il est en première année à Gryffondor. » Demanda le vieil homme.

Harry acquiesça, intérieurement contrarié. Il sentait venir un coup foireux.

« Il rencontre quelques difficultés dans certaines matières, en Potions par exemple, et aurait besoin d'un peu d'aide. Du coup, j'ai pensé à toi. Et puis, comme tu as ton dortoir pour toi tout seul, ce serait bien de l'y emmener pour réviser. Alors mon garçon, accepterais-tu de l'aider ?»

« C'était trop beau pour être vrai » Se dit Harry. Il avait très bien compris que non seulement il devrait donner des cours au rouquin, mais qu'en plus celui-ci serait en charge de le surveiller. Et le pire était peut-être qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le choix et qu'il devait accepter. C'était en quelque sorte la condition implicite entre le directeur et lui sans laquelle il ne pourrait garder son dortoir plus longtemps.

« Mais ce serait avec joie, monsieur. » Répondit Harry, un sourire hypocrite figé sur le visage.

« Bien, une bonne chose de réglée ! Maintenant, nous devons aborder un sujet un peu plus délicat. Je suppose que tu as entendu parler de ce fameux cambriolage à la banque Gringotts ? » Demanda Dumbledore.

Harry acquiesça de nouveau, peu bavard. Il avait effectivement entendu parler de ce cambriolage qui avait fait tant jaser. Jamais auparavant quiconque n'avait réussi à pénétrer dans la banque, et encore moins dans un coffre. Heureusement, le coffre en question avait été vidé peu de temps auparavant et rien n'avait été volé. La rumeur courait que c'était un mage noir qui avait fait le coup, mais rien n'avait prouvé cette hypothèse.

« Et bien, la chose qui était cachée à l'intérieur est l'œuvre d'un de mes amis, Nicolas Flamel. Il s'agit de la pierre philosophale. » Déclara l'adulte.

Les yeux du garçon commencèrent à briller de convoitise. Harry avait déjà lu des informations sur cette fameuse pierre, remarquable trouvaille du célèbre alchimiste qui, si le Survivant s'en souvenait bien, fêtait désormais son 614ème anniversaire. Elle avait le pouvoir, entre autre, de transformer n'importe quel métal en or et de produire l'élixir de longue vie, grâce auquel son créateur vivait aussi longtemps.

Si seulement il pouvait mettre la main dessus…

Interrompant les pensées du Dewin, le directeur poursuivit :

« Elle est désormais en sécurité à Poudlard, mais nous avons toutes les raisons de penser que quelqu'un essaie de s'en emparer. »

« Et quel rapport avec moi ? » Demanda l'enfant, qui ne comprenait pas où le directeur voulait en venir.

« Oh, en fait elle est cachée non loin de ton couloir, et comme je ne suis pas rassuré de te savoir tout seul la nuit, je voulais te mettre en garde. » Expliqua le vieil homme.

Et il ne convainquit pas du tout Harry. Celui-ci était persuadé que quelque chose lui échappait et que le directeur voyait plus loin qu'une simple mise en garde. Avide de plus de renseignements sur la pierre il questionna, sans vraiment croire à une réponse :

« Et où est-elle cachée, monsieur ? »

« Je suis vraiment désolé, mais ceci doit rester confidentiel. C'est une question de sécurité, vois-tu ? » Répondit le directeur.

« Bien, je comprends. » Finit l'enfant, le ton faussement égal.

« Je vais te laisser y aller, je te propose de contacter Mr. Weasley le plus tôt possible. » Conseilla l'adulte.

A ces mots, Harry se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Alors qu'il la refermait, il entendit le directeur lui dire :

« Et n'oublie pas, l'accès au couloir du troisième étage de l'aile droite est formellement interdit, mon garçon ».

* * *

**_-oOo- "I'm getting old and I need something to rely on" –oOo-_**

**_-(Je me fais vieux et j'ai besoin de quelque chose à quoi me raccrocher)-_**

* * *

Harry ouvrit les yeux, complètement alarmé.

Il sentait que quelque chose allait se passer ce soir, et qu'il fallait vraiment qu'il se bouge.

D'un bond, il se leva et se précipita vers ses affaires. Il prit sa cape et sa baguette et réfléchis un instant.

« Le couloir du troisième étage ! S'il doit se passer quelque chose cette nuit, ce sera là-bas ! »

Il traversa le château au pas de course, et s'arrêta devant l'entrée de la tour Gryffondor. Par chance, il connaissait leur mot de passe grâce à Hermione et entra en trombe dans la salle commune. La plupart des élèves étaient couchés, mais il restait cependant trois filles de 4ème année qui papotaient autour de la cheminée.

Le Dewin s'approcha d'elles, tapota l'épaule de celle qui était assise le plus près de lui et lui demanda de sa voix la plus mignonne possible :

« Excusez-moi de vous déranger, mais je dois parler à mon amie Hermione. Vous pouvez aller la chercher s'il vous plaît ? Elle dort dans le dortoir des filles. »

Il papillonna les yeux pour faire bonne mesure.

La Gryffondor en question rougit un peu, inclina la tête et partit chercher l'amie du Dewin. Cinq minutes plus tard, une Hermione aux cheveux en bataille et aux yeux cernés descendait les marches de l'escalier quatre à quatre.

« Harry ? » Dit-elle, surprise. « Que se passe-t'il ? »

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite et se contenta de la tirer par la manche hors de la salle par le tableau, adressant un dernier sourire charmeur à ses aînées.

Arrivé dans le couloir, il recouvra Hermione et lui-même de la cape et lui expliqua brièvement la situation. Il lui avait déjà parlé de la pierre philosophale et de ses présomptions quant au lieu où elle pourrait-être cachée.

Hermione, dans son indéfectible amitié pour le Dewin, l'aurait suivi jusqu'au bout du monde aussi ne réfléchit-elle pas plus longtemps et suivit Harry jusqu'au troisième étage.

Arrivé dans le couloir, Hermione marqua un arrêt.

Le Survivant, comme pour détendre l'atmosphère, lui sourit et lâcha d'une vois blasée :

« Ce n'est pas très propre ici, pas vrai ? »

Son amie lui renvoya un petit sourire étranglé. C'était le moins qu'on puisse dire. Des tonnes de toiles d'araignées recouvraient les statues qui longeaient le couloir.

« C'est… lugubre. » Répondit la Gryffondor.

Ils arrivèrent devant une porte en bois d'aspect vieillot pourvue d'une poignée en métal.

« Miaou ! »

Ils se retournèrent d'un mouvement brusque.

« Merde, c'est Miss Teigne, la chatte de Rusard. » Murmura Hermione « Tu crois qu'elle peut nous voir ? »

« Impossible, nous sommes invisibles. Mais attend, autant être sûr. » Répondit son ami.

Il leva sa baguette et murmura :

« Petrificus Totalus »

Le félin se figea et s'écroula au sol dans un discret bruit de chute. Le Dewin s'avança, saisit l'animal par la peau du coup et alla le dissimuler dans l'ombre d'une statue.

Harry enleva sa cape et tenta de pousser la porte, sans succès.

« Elle est vérouillée ! » Expliqua-t'il.

Et cette fois-ci ce fut Hermione qui sortit sa baguette et lança un « Alohomora » bien placé.

Dans un cliquètement, la porte coulissa, laissant entrevoir une petite pièce carrée plongée dans l'obscurité.

Un souffle chaud à l'odeur insupportable balaya leurs visages. Ils plissèrent les yeux puis reculèrent brusquement en voyant la bête (les bêtes ?) qui ronflait, paisiblement allongée sur le sol de pierre. Adossée au mur droit, une harpe jouait un morceau de musique classique, une berceuse.

Harry se frotta les yeux, mais quand il les rouvrit, l'animal était toujours là.

Le Survivant prit son courage à deux mains puis s'approcha des pattes de l'animal. Il agita la main devant une des paires d'yeux de la bête et ne voyant aucune réaction se recula finalement.

« Il faut le déplacer, regarde, il y a une trappe en dessous. »

La lionne grimaça, cette perspective ne l'enchantait guère.

« Alors, tu viens m'aider ? » Souffla le garçon, qui était occupé à tirer une des pattes de l'animal. L'interpellée s'approcha à son tour et aida son ami à dégager l'entrée.

Le Dewin saisis la poignée de la trappe puis le souleva. Il lança un « Lumos » par l'ouverture et aperçut un sol étrange, végétal peut-être. Il fit signe à Hermione de s'asseoir avec lui au bord de l'orifice béant.

« Bon, je te laisse le choix. Tu peux me laisser continuer seul, je ne t'en voudrais pas, d'accord ? » Déclara Harry.

« Même pas en rêve, je te suis. » Répondit la Gryffondor, courageuse.

« Bon alors il faut se dépêcher avant que le machin se réveille. A trois on saute. »

« Un… Deux… Trois ! »

Et ils disparurent dans l'obscurité.

* * *

**_-oOo- "So tell me when you're gonna let me in" –oOo-_**

**_-(_** **_Alors dis moi quand me feras-tu entrer ?)-_**

* * *

_**Deuxième chose importante que je devais vous dire:**_

Comme vous le savez, les vacances arrivent. Je serai partie pratiquement les deux mois et je n'aurai don pas toujours de wifi. Cependant, vous pouvez aduler mon amie **audelie** qui va poster les chapitres tous les vendredis à ma place (car je le rappelle, ils sont tous écrits). Sans elle, j'aurai dû interrompre la publication de cette fic pour deux mois alors je lui fais de gros bisous (déjà deux fois qu'on parle de toi ici =D).

En revanche, pour les rewiews, je ne garantis pas que j'aurai l'occasion de vous répondre, mais que cela ne vous empêche pas d'en poster hein !

Voilà pour tout ça...

Comme d'habitude, petit mot de fin:

Hey ! Encore un chapitre =) Merci de me suivre encore et toujours et n'oubliez pas que les réponses aux rewiews anonymes sont sur mon profil (elles arrivent).

N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis.

'Zoub !

Sunn'...


	8. Un petit mot

**_Salut les amis... et les autres:_**

Comme vous l'avez sans doute compris en voyant le titre, je voulais juste vous dire quelques mots...

Je n'ai pas posté le VIIIème chapitre vendredi comme il était prévu, non pas parce-qu'il n'est pas fini ou à cause d'un problème technique (je le répète, toute l'histoire est déjà écrite bien au chaud sur mon PC) mais simplement parce-que j'hésite à le poster.

J'ai reçu plusieurs messages privés insultants et méprisants envers ma fiction, et ce depuis les premiers chapitres. Je ne citerai pas de noms, c'est inutile, mais je suis persuadée que les personnes concernées se reconnaîtrons. Outre ces messages privés (les personnes ont au moins le courage de me donner une chance de leur répondre) j'ai aussi reçu des rewiews anonymes limites, pour ne pas dire plus. Je ne les ai bien sûr pas acceptées ! Profiter de l'anonymat pour blesser des gens, je trouve cela MINABLE et complètement lâche.

Vous devez comprendre (ceci ne s'adresse pas à tout le monde, certains sont bien au courant de tout ça) qu'écrire une fanfiction demande énormément de temps et d'énergie et qu'en plus ça ne nous apporte rien sinon la satisfaction de voir certains lecteurs super sympa nous suivre. Alors me prendre des critiques NON-CONSTRUCTIVES dans la figure, croyez moi, ça ne me donne absolument pas envie de continuer à poster la suite de cette histoire.

Je peux tout à fait comprendre que cette fiction ne plaise pas à tout le monde, je ne prétends pas être une bonne écrivaine, mais bon sang alors critiquez pour que je m'améliore, et pas juste pour enfoncer l'auteur ! Certains le font déjà, pas de problèmes mais pour les autres... Alors arrêtez juste de me lire, enfin ! Écrire est un acte tout à fait particulier et solitaire, aussi je me sens directement atteinte par la méchanceté de certains. Peut-être suis-je trop susceptible, c'est tout à fait possible... Après, je ne généralise pas, comme je l'ai dis plus haut, j'adore l'énorme majorité de mes lecteurs et je vous zaime très très fort.

Cependant, tout ça m'a conduite à une grosse grosse remise en question: est-ce que ma fic est nulle, dois-je continuer... ?

Je n'ai pas la réponse à ces question, mais je voulais vous demander franchement.

Dois-je continuer ?

Répondez, ne répondez pas, par PM ou par rewiew... Je lirai de toute façon les retours de ce "petit" coup-de gueule, ne vous sentez pas obligés de rewiewer, je trouve que ce "chapitre" ne le mérite pas. Concrètement, je posterai le prochain chapitre mercredi... ou pas selon les retours.

Dernière chose, l'OS (qui est finalement plus qu'un OS) Harry/Blaise avance bien, j'en suis au 3ème chapitre... Même question. J'arrête les frais ou bien ?

Je suis vraiment navrée pour tous les dérangements, j'espère que ceux qui n'ont rien à voir avec les personnes concernées par ceci me pardonnerons le retard.

Cordialement,

Camille.


	9. Chapitre 8: Le miroir du Rised

**L'Héritier du peuple des oubliés :**

**Petit** **mot:**

Hello les amis, comme vous l'avez compris, je continue l'aventure... Je vous laisse lire tranquillement et je vous écris en bas de page, alors sans plus attendre:

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Le miroir du Rised:

Le choc fut rude lorsque les deux élèves atterrirent sur le sol de verdure qu'ils avaient auparavant remarqué. Harry se frotta les genoux, éraflés par le choc.

Ils étaient désormais dans une sorte de pièce extrêmement haute de plafond et dont la seule source d'éclairage venait de la petite ouverture carrée par laquelle ils avaient sauté. L'humidité ambiante fit frissonner les deux jeunes gens qui n'avaient pas prévu de vêtements véritablement chauds.

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris de m'embarquer dans un truc pareil sans rien n'avoir préparé ! »_ Se fustigea Harry, contrarié par son impulsivité irréfléchie.

« Pfffiou, heureusement que les plantes étaient là pour amortir la chute, pas vrai ? » Déclara cependant le Dewin, tentant de réchauffer l'atmosphère.

Comme en écho à ses paroles, les lianes qui composaient leur « matelas » se mirent à bouger et à serpenter dans leur direction à une vitesse fulgurante

Ne s'y attendant pas, les deux amis ne se défendirent même pas alors que celles-ci tentèrent de les étrangler. Harry, complétement paniqué et immobilisé par les racines mit à hurler.

« Hermione ! Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? »

« Laisse-moi réfléchir, je suis sure qu'on en a déjà entendu parler en herbologie ! Regarde ces feuilles, elles ont une forme bien particulière, tu te souviens ? Aller c'est un… » Réfléchit son amie.

« Mais oui ! Tu as raison, c'est un filet du diable ! » Se débattant, le Survivant poursuivit « Hermione, au secours elle m'étrangle ! »

« Oh et zut, qu'est-ce que madame Chourave avait dit déjà ? Filet du Diable, filet du Diable » Continua-t'elle en essayant de repousser les racines.

« A l'ombre est vivace… » Ajouta Harry, qui se souvenait en partie de la comptine.

« Mais au soleil grimace… » Finit Hermione « Mais oui, c'est ça ! Cette plante ne supporte pas la lumière ! »

« LUMOS » Cria Harry, baguette en main.

Les plantes relâchèrent immédiatement leur emprise sur les deux enfants et s'écartèrent, laissant un trou dans lequel ceux-ci s'engouffrèrent avant de s'étaler au sol après une chute de deux mètres de haut.

« Je crois que je me suis foulé la cheville, Harry. » Dit une Hermione vaillante dont les yeux étaient envahis de larmes de douleur qu'elle laissait échapper petit à petit.

Le Survivant, lui, avait eu la chance de retomber correctement les deux fois mais commençait aussi à sentir très sérieusement les effets des réceptions consécutives. Rempli de culpabilité, il se tourna vers son amie et lui demanda d'un ton très inquiet :

« Tu peux te relever ? »

« Si tu m'aides, je crois que oui… » La réponse de cette dernière rassura un peu le Dewin

Harry se pencha et inspecta la blessure d'Hermione.

« Tu arrives à bouger ta cheville ? »

Hermione remua son pied en guise de réponse.

« Ça fait mal, mais j'y arrive. Elle n'est pas cassée, heureusement… » Soupira la Gryffondor, grimaçante.

« Tu connais des sorts de soin pour soigner une foulure ? »

« Nan, aucun… C'est d'un niveau bien trop haut pour nous, ils sont au programme de la troisième année. A moins que ? Toi tu en as appris ? »

« Non, non ! Je sais que je suis incroyablement doué, mais quand même » Rigola Harry avec un air narquois. Son ricanement s'amplifia d'autant plus quand son amie mis une petite tape affectueuse sur la tête.

Soutenant Hermione par le bas du dos, il la releva et se dirigea vers une vielle porte en bois qui était la seule issue de la pièce. Un étrange bourdonnement émanait de l'autre pièce.

Ils entrèrent dans la seconde pièce et écarquillèrent tout deux les yeux simultanément. Des centaines de… clefs ? Volaient tout doucement dans les airs et étaient pourvues d'une petite paire d'ailes blanches chacune.

Au fond de la pièce, un balai au manche éliminé et dont l'aspect paraissait bien misérable était en lévitation à côté d'une porte. Harry aida son amie à s'asseoir au sol puis s'éloigna d'elle et tenta d'ouvrir l'entrée de la troisième pièce.

« Elle est verrouillée » Dit-il en haussant les sourcils.

« Tu as essayé l'alohomora ? » Le questionna la jeune fille.

« Oui… pas moyen de l'ouvrir sans la clef, et elle doit être quelque part là-haut. Une grosse clef rouillée, comme la serrure »

« Regarde, ça ne serait pas celle-là ? » dit-elle en pointant le plafond.

Devant l'air sceptique de son camarade, Hermione secoua son index et confirma :

« Mais oui, regarde, celle qui as une aile abimée ! »

« Tu as raison ! Mais comment je fais pour aller la chercher ? »

« Ben… le balai ? »

« Je m'en sors en vol, mais tu ne trouves pas que ça à l'air… trop facile ? »

« Huuum, peut-être mais tu peux toujours essayer. »

Harry obtempéra et se plaça devant le manche du balai, prêt à l'enfourcher. Mais à peine eut-il posé la main dessus que les clefs s'affolèrent et se mirent à prendre le Dewin pour cible et à l'attaquer. Celui-ci lâcha immédiatement le manche et les étranges volatiles se calmèrent aussitôt, pour son plus grand soulagement. Il remit son doigt sur le bois et le même phénomène se produisit. Contrarié, il finit par se reculer.

Un sifflement amusé retentit de sa poche.

« Harry ? C'est quoi ce sifflement bizarre ? On dirait qu'il vient de ta cape !» Lui demanda son amie.

Contrarié, Harry sortit le petit animal à l'origine du bruit de sa poche.

« C'est Mehen, le plus stupide Draikon de la terre, le mien accessoirement. »

« Tu as un Drai… Attends, un quoi ?»

« Une sorte de serpent volant si tu veux… »

« Je peux le voir ? » Dit la lionne, intriguée.

Harry jeta un regard noir à son animal qui se moquait toujours de lui et le tendit à la Gryffondor de mauvaise grâce.

_« Stupide Sserpent ! Et moi qui voulais juste aider ! »_ Siffla Mehen, fixant son maître d'un air faussement énervé.

_« Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu m'as laissé tenter de d'apprendre à parler depuis trois mois alors que tu sais parfaitement t'exprimer ? » _Hurla Harry en fourchelangue.

_« Tu étais vraiment super marrant : Aller Mehen, répète après moi : pomme »_ Répondit le Draikon, hilare, en imitant le timbre de voix de son ami .

Ami qui fulminait pour deux raisons : la première étant le sale coup que lui avait fait le reptile et la seconde étant le regard surpris que lui lançait sa camarade. Il n'aimait pas voir ses secrets dévoilés et son familier venait de tout faire capoter. Des semaines passées à rester discret, tout ça pour rien !

« Tu… tu parles fourchelangue ? »

« Oui, ça te pose un problème ? » Répondit l'interpellé, plus agressivement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Son amie lui répondit, d'une voix douce :

« Non Harry, ça ne change rien pour moi. C'est juste… surprenant, à vrai dire. »

Le Dewin ne répondit pas et se contenta de siffler son draikon. Celui-ci retourna chez son maître et grimpa se percher sur son épaule. Une fois confortablement installé, il se mit à grignoter affectueusement l'oreille de son ami comme si il s'était agi de la chose la plus naturelle au monde.

« Je suis désolé mais je ne voulais pas t'en parler. On m'a dit que ce don était très mal vu chez les sorciers alors j'ai juste voulu être prudent. Mehen était caché en permanence dans mes robes et il n'en sortait que lorsque nous étions seuls. Je l'ai depuis quelques mois maintenant. Il est adorable, bien que prodigieusement énervant par moment. » Expliqua le garçon.

La rouge et or lui sourit pour toute réponse.

_« Tu veux que je t'aide oui ou non ? »_

_« Explique-toi… »_

_« Je suis un draikon, je sais voler stupide humain ! Et même cent fois plus vite que tes petits oiseaux en métal ! »_ Affirma le reptile, un rien vantard.

_« Bonne idée microbe ! Et tu serais d'accord de nous aider en allant attraper la clef ? »_

_« Mais bien sûr »_

Sentant qu'il y avait anguille sous roche, Harry plissa les yeux et siffla :

_« Et tu ferais ça dans une grande gentillesse bien sûr ? »_

_« Ah tu sais, rien n'est gratuit de nos jours… »_

_« Je me disais aussi, sale manipulateur ! Alors ? »_

_« Je veux un morceau de rat au prochain repas, et pas les espèces de croquettes bizarres que j'ai d'habitude ! »_

_« Ça doit pouvoir se trouver… Mais juste pour cette fois. » _Conclut finalement Harry. Puis se tournant vers Hermione il lui demanda, un grand sourire aux lèvres :

« Le rouquin là, Weasley, il a un rat, non ? »

« Oui, pourquoi ? » Répondit la Lionne.

« Oh, pour rien, pour rien » Finit Harry, la mine étrange.

Sur ce, Mehen s'envola et en quelques battements d'aile eut tôt fait de s'élever à côté des clefs.

_« C'est laquelle ? »_ Demanda le Draikon.

_« Celle qui a une aile froissée ! » _Lui cria le Dewin.

Mehen accéléra se tendit en avant et dans un brusque virage agrippa l'objet tant convoité dans sa gueule. Mehen fit demi-tour et alla se poser au pieds des deux amis, non sans avoir auparavant exécuté un petit looping digne de ce nom.

« Frimeur » Sourit Harry.

Il prit la clef et l'inséra dans la serrure. La porte s'ouvrit dans un cliquètement sonore.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Une galerie d'art ? Regarde, il y a des tonnes de statues ! » Fit la Gryffondor.

« Non regarde, c'est un échiquier géant ! » Dit le Survivant.

« Regarde, la sortie est de l'autre côté ! »

Harry, soutenant toujours son amie, traversa la première rangée de pions (les blancs) mais ne put en revanche franchir la seconde. Les statues bougeaient ! Menacés par de lourdes épées en pierre, les deux jeunes jugèrent plus prudent de battre en retraite.

« Tu crois que c'est comme un jeu d'échec version sorcier ? » Questionna Hermione.

« Oui, et à mon avis il faut gagner une partie pour passer de l'autre côté… »

« Tu crois qu'il y a moyen de tricher ? Je suis nulle aux échecs ! »

« Moi je me débrouille mais bon… A deux, on devrai y arriver, on est intelligents, pas vrai ? »

« Si tu le dis » Répondit Hermione, un peu dépassée.

« Bon, puisque tu ne sais pas marcher, je te propose de prendre la place du cavalier, juste là. »

La Gryffondor obtempéra et son ami l'aida à grimper sur le dos du cheval de pierre.

« Moi, je serai un fou. C'est toujours aux blancs de commencer »

Au fur et à mesure de la partie, les pions étaient pulvérisés. Harry gardait l'avantage de justesse. Il commençait à fatiguer et de nombreuses plaies constellaient sa peau, causées par les morceaux de pierre qui volaient dans l'air à chaque fois qu'une statue était mise hors-jeu.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, il ne restait plus que douze pièces sur le plateau. Sept pour les blancs et cinq pour les noirs. Le Dewin s'accorda quelques minutes de réflexion. Finalement, entrevoyant une solution il cria :

« La tour va en E5 ! »

Puis, il se tourna vers Hermione et lui dit :

« La reine va prendre la tour. Quand elle sera dans ta trajectoire, tu vas t'avancer devant elle et finir la partie, d'accord ? »

Elle hochât la tête.

Ils se couvrirent tout deux le visage tandis que la tour était balayée par un mortel mouvement d'épée.

Finalement, Hermione marcha jusque devant le roi puis s'écriât :

« Echec et mat ! »

La statue s'inclina, la main sur le cœur et posa son épée au pieds de la jeune fille. Harry s'effondra au sol et Hermione posa la tête sur l'encolure de sa monture.

« C'était intense, pas vrai ? » Souffla la Lionne.

« Je suis vraiment désolée, Mione. »

« De quoi ? »

« De t'avoir embarquée là-dedans. Je n'aurais jamais dû venir te chercher. » Le Dewin avait parlé d'une vois remplie de culpabilité.

« Harry. J'ai choisis de te suivre. Tu es mon ami et je te suivrai un peu près n'importe où. Je ne connais personne ici à part toi, et crois le ou pas je suis heureuse d'être ici. »

Il acquiesça, reprenant son masque habituel pour éviter de laisser voir à son ami que ce qu'elle lui disait le touchait véritablement. Hermione était sa première amie, et sans doute la seule personne qu'il aimait encore en vie.

Et il se jura à cette minute qu'il ferait tout pour protéger son amie.

Sans un mot, il se releva, et tendit les bras. Il réceptionna la Gryffondor et l'aida à clopiner jusqu'à l'arcade qui marquait l'entrée de la nouvelle pièce.

Enfin, pièce était un bien grand mot pour qualifier le lieu dans lequel ils se trouvaient. Caverne aurait sans doute été plus exact…

Autant il faisait humide depuis le début, autant l'atmosphère de cet endroit était… mouillée. Au milieu de la caverne gisait un troll des montagnes, plus grandes des espèces de trolls. Heureusement pour les deux élèves, il était inconscient. Mort ou assommé, ils ne le savaient pas, mais ils s'empressèrent d'avancer sans aller vérifier.

L'état du troll ne faisait que confirmer l'intuition qu'avait eue Harry en venant ici. Quelque chose se préparait. Le plus drôle dans cette histoire, si l'on pouvait dire, était que c'était alors la nuit d'Halloween, la fête de la sorcellerie.

La dernière pièce qu'ils découvrirent était sans doute la plus étonnante, bien loin de ce qu'ils s'étaient imaginés. Contrairement aux précédentes, elle était très chaude et très lumineuse. On voyait distinctement un couloir dans le mur mais il n'était pas accessible à cause des flammes noires qui barraient le passage.

Lorsqu'ils furent entièrement entrés dans la pièce, ils sursautèrent. Des flammes violettes barraient la sortie, ils étaient pris au piège.

Devant l'escalier, à une distance raisonnable des flammes quand même, trônait une table sur laquelle était posés une dizaine de flacons et un parchemin froissé.

Hermione le prit en clopinant et lut à voix haute :

_« Devant est le danger, le salut est derrière._

_Deux sauront parmi nous conduire à la lumière, _

_L'une d'entre les sept en avant te protège_

_Et une autre en arrière abolira le piège,_

_Deux ne pourront t'offrir que simple vin d'ortie, _

_Trois sont mortels poisons, promesse d'agonie, _

_Choisis, si tu veux fuir un éternel supplice, _

_Pour t'aider dans ce choix, tu auras quatre indices._

_Le premier : si rusée que soit leur perfidie_

_Les poisons sont à gauche des deux vins d'ortie ;_

_Le second : différente à chaque extrémité, _

_Si tu vas de l'avant, nulle n'est ton alliée._

_Le troisième : elles sont toutes de tailles inégales, _

_Ni naine ni géante en son sein n'est fatale._

_Quatre enfin : les deuxièmes, à gauche comme à droite, _

_Sont jumelles de goût, mais d'aspect disparates. »_

Après cinq minutes de silences, Harry se saisit de deux flacons et dit en rigolant :

« On se bourre la gueule, Mione ? »

Celle-ci leva les yeux en l'air, faussement exaspérée puis s'empara elle-même de deux autres flacons.

« On fait quoi ? Il n'y a pas assez de potion pour qu'on continue tous les deux. » Dit-elle en pointant une fiole à moitié pleine de liquide bleuâtre du menton.

« Je continue » Affirma Harry d'un ton indiscutable « Tu n'arrives toujours pas à marcher ? »

Devant la réponse négative de son amie Harry lui dit :

« Bon, il y a assez de potion de retour pour deux, je vais t'accompagner jusqu'à la salle aux clefs volantes. Si je ne suis pas de retour dans deux heures, prends un balai et sort d'ici tout de suite, d'accord ? Je te laisse Mehen, en cas de problème il saura qu'il doit appeler à l'aide. »

_« Compris ? »_ Siffla-t-il au reptile.

Le Draikon cligna des paupières, soudainement mortellement sérieux.

« Mais Harry… » Tenta Hermione.

« Non, s'il te plaît Hermione, fais ce que je te demande. Si tu dois m'obéir une fois dans ta vie, choisis aujourd'hui.»

Et, encore une fois, le Dewin obtint ce qu'il souhaitait. Il but une gorgée de la potion et tendis ensuite le flacon à son amie qui en but à son tour.

Il la reprit par les épaules puis la conduisit auprès des étranges volatiles qui étaient toujours en l'air. Il enleva son pull et sa cape, posa le premier par terre pour faire un coussin à son amie et l'enveloppa dans la seconde.

Il la serra dans ses bras une dernière fois puis partit en courant.

Arrivé en face des flammes, ils se stoppa une dernière fois.

_« Est-ce que je ne ferais pas une connerie monumentale là ? »_

Longtemps, il resta figé, le précieux liquide en main. Sa curiosité balayant son incertitude, il avala d'un trait toute la potion restante.

Il traversa les flammes, ne ressentant qu'une légère chaleur à leur contact. Les escaliers étaient interminables et Harry mit facilement dix minutes à les descendre.

Plus il s'approchait de la fin, plus sa cicatrice le lançait. Sa peur autant que son excitation étaient à leurs combles quand il se retrouva enfin face à face avec le ….

« Professeur Quirrel ? » Fit-il, surpris.

L'homme se tenait en face d'un grand miroir aux bordures dorées et regardait son reflet avec avidité.

« Monsieur Potter, quel déplaisir de vous trouver ce soir… »

« Je vous renvoie le compliment, monsieur. » Répondit le Dewin, se prenant un regard noir en réponse.

« Je suppose que vous ne savez pas de quoi il s'agit, n'est-ce pas ? » Questionna l'adulte en fixant son élève avec un regard mauvais.

Fâché de son ignorance, Harry secoua la tête.

« Le miroir du Rised, il nous montre ce que nous voulons le plus au monde. Je me vois tenant la pierre et la donnant à mon maître, mais comment l'obtenir ? »

... « Sert toi du garçon » Siffla une voix, inconnue qui fit frissonner le plus jeune.

« Potter, ici » Hurla le professeur.

Harry ne broncha pas, refusant d'obéir à un ordre donné de cette manière. Il croisa les bras et resta campé sur ses positions.

Quirrel s'avança à une vitesse fulgurante et donna une gifle retentissante au garçon qui n'avait pas pu esquisser un geste d'esquive.

La joue rouge, il ne grimaça même pas quand son professeur lui agrippa le cou et le jeta devant le miroir.

Calmement, le Dewin se releva en se répétant inlassablement :

« Ne pas craquer, ne pas craquer, ne pas craquer… »

Il s'épousseta la robe et leva le yeux vers le miroir.

A sa grande surprise, il vit son reflet s'animer et changer. C'était toujours lui mais il avait l'air plus grand…

Plus puissant.

Il avait la baguette à la main et à ses pieds gisait le cadavre de Quirrel. Harry sourit de satisfaction à sa vue. Ensuite, son reflet se pencha et ramassa une pierre rouge, pierre qu'il mit aussitôt dans sa poche.

Au même moment, le Dewin sentit quelque chose de lourd tomber dans sa poche gauche.

« Alors, que voyez-vous Potter ? » Demanda brusquement le professeur, alors que le reflet du garçon disparaissait.

« Je me vois recevant mon diplôme. Je suis major de promotion et Dumbledore me félicite. » Répondit le garçon, se disant que vi sa réputation du bûcheur l'explication passerait comme une lettre à la poste.

Mais, encore une fois, la voix s'interposa et dit :

« Il ment. Laisse-moi lui parler ! »

« Maître, vous êtes encore trop faible… »

« Je sais ce que je suis capable de faire, et tâche de ne pas l'oublier ! »

« Oui maître, pardonnez-moi. » Pleurnicha Quirrel.

Harry renifla. La lâcheté du professeur l'agaçait prodigieusement, et alors qu'il tournait la tête de tous les côtés pour tenter d'apercevoir le « maître », il ouvrit grand les yeux quand il vit l'adulte qui lui faisait face lever les mains…

Et commencer à défaire son foulard.

* * *

**Mot de fin ! Important !**

Alors, j'avoue qu'en postant ce petit mot je ne m'attendais pas à beaucoup de réactions... Il y a eu une CENTAINE de personnes ! (oui, une centaine !) qui m'ont envoyé des messages de soutien...

Je ne sais pas quoi dire en fait, à part encore une fois merci !

Vous êtes les meilleurs lecteurs du monde moi je dis =) Comment aurais-je pu seulement songer à arrêter après ça ?

J'en perds un peu mes mots à vrai dire...

Enfin, tout ça pour vous dire que je suis une auteur comblée qui écrit en ce moment sur son clavier avec un énorme sourire niais sur le visage !

Voili Voilou !

Prochaine parution le 18/07, mais cette fois c'est audelie qui la mettra en ligne, ainsi que la suivante (le 25/07). Je ne serai pas vraiment en mesure de répondre aux rewiews mais je les lirais avec grand plaisir !

PS: Je suis en train de répondre aux rewiews du "chapitre" précédent, pour les anonymes et **Alyfass**, n'hésitez pas à passer voir mon profil ce soir ou demain, il y aura les RàR (puisque l'on n'a plus le droit de les mettre ici, GRRR).**  
**

Merci encore, je vous aime très très fort !

Sunnefo !


	10. Chapitre 9

L'Héritier du peuple des oubliés :

Chapitre 9 :

Harry resta un moment incrédule. Mais qu'est-ce que faisait le professeur Quirrel ? Le turban étant assez volumineux, il s'écoulât facilement une minute avant que le professeur ne se fige, son crane recouvert d'une seule bande de tissu.

Bande qu'il fit lentement glisser dévoilant, là ou Harry s'attendait à voir de la peau, un visage immonde, reptilien. Ses traits étaient hachés, et ses yeux cernés renforçaient l'expression de méchanceté du visage pâle comme la mort. Les yeux rouges de la créature le transpercèrent, déchirant son crâne en deux à l'endroit de sa cicatrice.

Harry chancela, les larmes aux yeux, la douleur était insupportable…

Et finit par s'évaporer, aussi soudainement qu'elle était venue.

« Harry Potter, nous voici de nouveau face à face… » Siffla le second visage.

Le Dewin comprit enfin de qui il s'agissait, et c'est certain de sa découverte qu'il souffla :

« Voldemort… »

« Je vois que tu as compris. Je me souviens de ce jour où je t'ai rencontré pour la première fois… Tes parents se sont débattus, mais j'étais fort, bien trop fort. Regarde ce que je suis devenu, un parasite ! Et tout cela à cause d'un bébé ! Qui est tu, Harry Potter ? »

L'interpellé sursauta, qu'est-ce que le vieux cinglé entendait par là ? Et surtout, de quel droit il parlait de ses parents !

« Tu ne le sais pas toi-même, visiblement… Que f ais tu ici, enfant. Tu es au milieu d'une guerre dans laquelle tu ne connais pas ton rôle, pourquoi viens-tu me défier ce soir ? »

« D-Défier ? Je ne défie pas, je, je voulais juste… »

« Alors réponds ! » Hurla Voldemort, ce qui eut pour effet de faire taire immédiatement le garçon.

Il s'était fixé une règle : en dehors de chez les Dursley, il ne se laisserait pas faire ! Les ordres étaient quelque chose qu'il ne supportait plus. Son regard reprit une lueur prédatrice, la colère commençait à monter en lui.

« Harry Potter, vulgaire Gryffondor, tu plonges tête baissée dans des projets inconsidérés. J'espérais avoir un adversaire plus coriace, tu me déçois. Tu es un idiot, comme tes parents !»

« Il est hors de question que la pierre serve à quelqu'un d'autre que moi. Elle apporte la vie éternelle, et vous empêcher de la prendre m'apportera la gloire et la reconnaissance. Je la veux. Et je ne suis PAS un Gryffondor ! »

« Tu es bien présomptueux, petit garçon, mais tu ne fais pas le poids. Vois-tu, j'ai besoin de cette chose pour revivre, de cette chose que tu as dans ta poche. »

Harry écarquilla les yeux et se mit à reculer, tandis que le professeur Quirrel se rapprochait sans cesse. Comment pouvait-il le savoir ? Il finit par s'arrêter, dos aux escaliers, à deux pas de l'homme aux deux visages.

« Allons Potter, ne fais pas l'imbécile ! Nous pouvons partager. Je suis plus puissant que toi, je t'apprendrai si c'est ce que tu désires. Je ne te ferais aucun mal. Tes parents, ils te manquent ? Ensemble, nous pouvons les faire revenir, nous pouvons faire de grandes choses »

« Vous mentez ! Nul ne revient de la mort, c'est une des seules règles fondamentale de la magie ! Jamais vous n'aurez la pierre, elle est à moi ! »

Les iris d'Harry étaient devenus entièrement pourpres, déconcertant un instant le mage noir. Voyant qu'Harry tentait de prendre la fuite, il s'interrompit brusquement et réagit :

« TUE-LE ! » Hurla Voldemort à son disciple.

Celui-ci, galvanisé par le hurlement de son maître, leva les mains et empêcha le garçon de sortir en le faisant tomber à terre. Il serra ses mains sur le cou du garçon qui se débattait en vain. Il donnait des coups de poings dans le visage de son professeur, le griffait, mais rien n'y faisait.

Sentant l'inconscience le gagner, il se concentra un dernier moment, supplia sa magie de l'aider et plaqua ses mains sur le visage de Quirrel, dans un dernier geste de survie.

L'effet fut immédiat, et le professeur le lâcha immédiatement dans un grand cri, le visage brulé.

« ALLER, VAS-Y ACHEVE LE ! »

Harry, qui n'était plus tout à fait lui-même et obéissait entièrement à son instinct, bondit en avant et serra à son tour le cou de son professeur. Quirrel se mit à hurler, incapable de se défendre alors que son visage, puis son corps entier, était réduit en cendres. Quand l'adulte eut fini de se débattre et qu'Harry fut certain qu'il ne se relèverait pas, il s'autorisa enfin à se laisser glisser au sol.

Il vit alors une étrange fumée prendre une silhouette humaine puis s'évaporer soudainement, faisant dresser les poils du garçon.

Ce n'est que partie remise, lui souffla sa conscience.

Il plongea la main dans sa poche et en ressortit la pierre. Elle n'était pas plus grosse que son poing et luisait dans la semi obscurité ambiante.

Un sourire satisfait orna ses lèvres.

Un bruit de pas qui s'approchait au loin le fit sursauter, il cacha en vitesse le précieux minéral la où elle encore était un instant aupravant. Il se releva à la hâte et serra le poing sur sa baguette.

Les pas se rapprochaient rapidement, visiblement la personne courait, et enfin il aperçu le nouel arrivant.

« Potter ? Tout va bien ? » Lança Snape, le souffle coupé.

Le Dewin aquiesca, un peu surpris du ton… inquiet ? avec lequel son professeur s'était adressé à lui.

Snape, quant à lui, était tout simplement mis hors de lui par le comportement inconscient de son élève. Et c'est ce qu'il se préparait à lui faire comprendre ! Il s'approcha du jeune garçon, lui attrapa les épaules et se mit à le secouer dans tous les sens :

« Mais qu'est-ce qui vous à pris ! Je vous colle en retenue deux mois avec moi, tous les jeudis ! Donnez-moi immédiatement la pierre, et ne me faite pas croire que vous ne l'avez pas, espèce d'inconscient ! »

Puis, il se touna vers le tas de cendre et poursuivit

« Vous vous rendez bien compte de votre chance insolente ! Venez avec moi tout de suite, je vous emmène illico chez le directeur ! »

« NON ! » Hurla Harry, se souvenant que c'était le vieil homme qui l'avait poussé dans ce combat. Il ne croyait pas au hasard, et il savait que Dumbledore l'avait fait expres.

Sans plus de cérémonie, Snape saisit sans ménagement le bras du Dewin et le tira à sa suite.

Au milieu de sa course, Harry se risqua à demander :

« Et Hermione ? »

Mauvaise idée, ça n'avait fait que rajouter de l'huile sur le feu en rappelant à son professeur qu'il avait non seulement outrepassé une bonne partie du règlement intérieur de l'école mais aussi entrainé une camarade dans ses projets. Le regard noir qu'il se prit alors le dissuada de répondre quoi que ce soit et il ferma la bouche.

Devant le ténébreux professeur, ses promesses de lutte fondaient comme neige au soleil. Cepandant, captant un regard inquièt de la part de son cadet, Snape lâcha du bout des lèvres :

« A l'infirmerie. »

Harry hochat la tête en guise de remerciement.

Une fois sorti du fameux couloir, le professeur ralentit peu à peu, incertain de la conduite à adopter. Il n'était pas toujours d'accord avec les méthodes du directeur, surtout quand celles-ci concernaient le jeune Potter.

Il n'appréciait pas beaucoup le garçon, mais il devait reconnaître que mis à part sa… monumentale connerie d'aujourd'hui le morveux était plutôt du genre tranquille et studieux.

Tout l'inverse de son père, à vrai dire.

Mais l'adulte n'était pas persuadé qu'il était judicieux de comparer l'enfant à quiconque. En effet, il l'avait un peu observé durant ces derniers mois et il devait reconnaître que le garçon avait une personnalité autant riche qu'unique en son genre.

Personne ne lui ressemblait, et il ne ressemblait à personne.

Était-ce une bonne chose d'emmener le morveux voir Albus ?

Il trancha finalement et regarda Potter de ses yeux les plus noirs et dit :

« Bon, Potter, je n'ai pas très envie de vous avoir collé à moi pendant encore une heure dans le bureau du directeur, alors vous allez m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé, me donner la pierre – non Potter, je ne l'ai pas oubliée - et je vous laisse rentrer _a votre dortoir _est-ce bien clair ? »

Harry souffla, soulagé, puis dans un élan de bonne volonté tendit la pierre à l'adulte.

Geste qu'il regretta aussitôt, mais le mal était fait et le précieux objet déjà bien caché au fond des amples robes noires du professeur.

« Alors ? Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Eh bien, heuuu… Je voulais aller voir avec Hermione le couloir du troisième étage comme il était interdit et puis comme le chien dormait et bien on a sauté. Après, on à été obligé de continuer puisque nous ne pouvions pas faire demi-tour. Comme Hermione était blessée, j'ai continué seul pour aller chercher de l'aide. C'est là que j'ai vu le professeur Quirrel, mais je ne sais pas trop pourquoi il m'a attaqué. Il a enlevé son turban et il y avait une deuxième tête à l'arrière. Là, j'ai été obligé de regarder dans le miroir et puis la pierre est venue toute seule dans ma poche. Le fou m'a attaqué et je ne sais pas trop comment, il s'est retrouvé en cendre par terre. Voila. » Débita l'élève en une fois.

Snape haussa un sourcil, l'air de prendre Harry pour un fou.

Une deuxième tête ?

Il fit volte face et partit, non sans avoir jeté :

« Si j'étais vous, Potter, j'irai quand même voir à l'infirmerie, vous avez fait une mauvaise chute ? »

Le Dewin pinca les lèvres, agacé, et se rendit bien à l'infirmerie. Non pas dans le but de se faire osculter, comme le lui avait « conseillé » Snape, mais bien pour prendre des nouvelles de son amie.

Quand il entra dans le dortoir, Madame Pomfresh n'était pas pour le laisser passser. Mais par force de clingnement d'oeils et de paroles inquiètes, il eut finalement la permission d'entrer.

« De toute façon elle va sortir dans quelques minutes, juste le temps de vérifier que tout va bien. »

« Merci beaucoup madame » Finit Harry d'un ton mielleux.

Il s'approcha du seul lit occupé de la pièce et trouva son amie assise, un sourire chaleureux plaqué sur le visage. Il fut immédiatement soulagé de la voir en bonne santé, il s'était senti vraiment coupable de voir son amie souffrir ainsi à cause de lui.

Il ne comprennait toujours pas ce qui l'avait poussé à se lançer dans cette folle aventure, mais il ne regrettait absolument pas de l'avoir fait. Et visiblement, son amie n'était pas loin de penser la même chose.

« Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai caché Mehen dans ma robe quand le professeur est arrivé. J'ai été obligée de lui dire, tu ne m'en veux pas, hein ? »

« Mais non, Hermione. » Répondit le garçon, un sourire bienveillant plaqué sur le visage.

_« Mehen, tu es toujours là ? »_ Siffla le Dewin.

Pointant son museau hors de la cape de la jeune fille, le petit reptile répondit, aux anges :

_« Cette fille est beaucoup plus confortable que toi ! En plus elle sent super bon. Tu as mon rat ? » _

_« Viens avec moi, gros bouffi, on va aller te le chercher dans 5 minutes, juste le temps que je raconte tout à Mione »_

« Aller Harry, ne me fais pas languir ! QU'est ce qu'il s'est passé de l'autre côté des flammes violettes ? »

Le Dewin entreprit de raconter toute l'histoire à son amie.

Dix minutes plus tard, il était sorti non sans avoir jeté à son amie :

« Je vais nourrir Mehen, on se retrouve à ma salle commune d'accord ? Le mot de passe est : « Imperium ». Si tu veux il y a une chambre de libre, tu pourras rester dormir ».

Une fois son ami disparu, La Gryffondor s'autorisa à souffler.

Elle avait eu très très peur, mais inutile de culpabiliser son ami plus que nécéssaire.

Harry revêtit sa cape d'invisibilité qu'il avait récupérée cinq minutes plus tôt et s'introduisit, pour la seconde fois de la nuit, dans la salle commune des Gryffons. Cette fois-ci, il était vraiment tard, même tôt d'ailleurs, et il ne fut remarqué par personne lorsqu'il entra dans le dortoir des premières année.

Il s'approcha sur la pointe des pieds du lit du rouquin, sortit sa baguette et la braqua sur le petit animal qui dormait aux côtés de son maître. Il sourit et chuchota :

« Stupéfix. »

Le rat se figea, incapable d'esquisser le moindre geste.

« Harry le glissa sans sa poche et ressortit sans bruit.

Il marcha en silence jusqu'à ses quartiers puis attrapa l'animal par la queue en le faisant balancer :

« Désolé mon petit, tu vas servir de repas à mon Draikon. N'aie pas peur, tu ne sentiras rien. Enfin, j'espère pour toi ! »

Les yeux de la bête se mirent à bouger dans tous les sens, mais incapable de bouger celui-ci ne put rien faire quand une ombre inquiétante sortit du manteau de l'élève pour se jetter sur lui. Il fut mort avant d'avoir eu le temps d'aperçevoir de quoi il s'agissait.

Harry mit ainsi fin aux jours du traître à cause de qui ses parents étaient morts…

Mais il ne le savait pas encore.

* * *

Désolé chapitre un peu court mais c'est le découpage qui veut ça…

La suite le 27 et c'est mi qui l'a posterai

Merci aud'


End file.
